Sentiments ?
by alexias24
Summary: "Cette fille ne peut pas être la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, je l'ai vue il y a environ cinquante ans !" Voldemort ne sait plus quoi faire quand celle qui hante ses pensées depuis des années s'avère être l'alliée de son pire ennemi.
1. Chapitre I: Eté 1943

_Bonjour ! Ceci n'est qu'une ancienne fic que je poste à nouveau - après l'avoir malencontreusement supprimée. _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Eté 1943:

Un jeune homme vient de transplaner au bord d'une falaise surplombant une mer rendue orangée par le coucher du soleil. Il est très beau avec ses cheveux noirs et rebelles lui donnant un air mutin et embellissant encore plus ses traits aristocratiques. Ce jeune homme est grand et possède des yeux noirs et profonds. Son nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor et sa présence ici n'est pas due au hasard.

En effet, il s'est déjà rendu dans cet endroit. C'était il y a une décennie, il faisait une excursion avec cet orphelinat qu'il détestait tant et c'est dans la grotte se trouvant en contrebas qu'il avait torturé avidement deux pauvres enfants. A l'époque, il avait aimé détenir des vies au creux de sa main. Il lui aurait suffi d'un geste pour que tout se termine pour eux. Cette puissance si grisante, il comptait bien la détenir.

Aujourd'hui, il retournait dans cet endroit afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de peur qu'il y avait générée. Il voulait être le plus terrifiant possible avant d'aller tuer son Moldu de père. C'est cet homme qui avait lâchement abandonné sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées étaient de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute ! Ce monstre, il le haïssait de tout son être ; mais maintenant l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée, il allait payer très cher.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortit de ses macabres pensées que Tom remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul. En effet, à quelques mètres de lui une jeune femme était debout face à la mer, les yeux posés sur le livre qu'elle tenait. Elle portait une robe blanche et légère, le vent dévoilait en douceur ses belles jambes ; ses longs cheveux châtains virevoltaient dans la brise marine. Les traits de son visage étaient emprunts de finesse et de douceur. Tom ne put que la trouver magnifique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Quand Tom s'approcha, elle disparut sans bruit, comme effacée par le vent. C'est intrigué qu'il transplana afin d'accomplir sa destinée.

Ce matin d'été, les vieux époux Jedusor ainsi que leur fils Tom s'éteignirent dans leur manoir. Mais ce que le monde ignore, c'est que Tom Elvis Jedusor garda gravé dans sa mémoire l'image de la mystérieuse jeune femme et ce, pendant plus de cinquante ans.


	2. Chapitre II: Hivers 1997

Hiver 1997:

Il faisait nuit quand deux personnes entrèrent dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Toutes les tombes étaient recouvertes de neiges et il leur était difficile de retrouver celle qu'ils cherchaient.

-Harry, viens, je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

-J'arrive.

Harry s'approcha de la pierre tombale que la jeune fille lui indiquait et analysa les écritures qui y étaient gravées. C'était là que reposaient ses parents, morts pour le protéger. Décidant de lui donner plus d'intimité, Hermione s'éloigna. Après plusieurs minutes de mélancolie, Harry prit enfin la parole.

-Papa, maman, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me souvenir de vos voix.

Doucement, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, vite effacée par les rafales de vent qui balayaient le cimetière. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, merci Hermione.

-Viens je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il se détourna à contrecœur et non sans un dernier regard sur la tombe que la neige commençait déjà à recouvrir. Hermione lui prit la main et ils traversèrent calmement l'allée bordée d'arbres plusieurs fois centenaires. Ils arrivèrent au font du cimetière, là où les tombes étaient les plus anciennes ; la plupart étant désagrégées, oubliées par leur famille.

-C'est celle-ci.

Soudain, sans qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas de plus, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent encerclés par un groupe de Mangemorts. Les deux amis essayèrent de transplaner, en vain ; une barrière anti-transplanage avait été installée, ils étaient pris au piège !

-Alors Harry, comme on se retrouve !

Voldemort se tenait là, devant eux. Sa peau aussi blanche que la neige qui fouettait désormais le lieu, comme contrariée par la tournure que prenait la situation. Harry porta la main à son crâne devenu soudainement douloureux.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry, ta cicatrice te fait-elle souffrir ?

Son ton doucereux était faussement inquiet et ses pupilles rouges brillaient d'une excitation mal contenue.

-Harry ?

Les yeux du mage noir se posèrent sur la personne qui avait osé prendre la parole devant lui. Il fut déstabilisé quand il la vit, c'était elle ! Il en était certain, comment l'oublier ! Profitant de l'inattention du mage noir, Hermione lança un expéliarmus sur Harry qui se retrouva hors du cercle de Mangemorts. Ayant compris son intention, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et s'en recouvrit.

-Non !

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, Voldemort hurla. Quand Harry eut disparu, il put entendre Hermione lui murmurer : "Adieu Harry, je compte sur toi."

Fou de rage, Voldemort envoya une série de sorts de mort un peu partout, sans résultat, Harry était déjà loin. Lentement, il se retourna vers la cause de toute cette agitation.

-Tu vas payer ça très cher ! Et vous aussi bande d'incapables !

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Fermant les yeux, elle se plaça droite et digne face à la mort qui ne vint pas. Intriguée, elle les rouvrit et vit Voldemort qui la regardait avec une attention qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui arracha sa baguette magique et la cassa en deux tout en la dévisageant méchamment. Rageusement, il lui saisit le bras et sortit du cimetière suivit de près pas ses Mangemorts. Une fois dehors, tous transplanèrent en direction du noble et majestueux manoir Malefoy.


	3. Chapitre III: Arrivée au manoir

Hermione, Voldemort et le groupe de Mangemorts apparurent devant un immense portail orné de serpents de métal entrelacés. Ce portail horrifia Hermione, elle s'y sentit comme arrivée aux portes de l'Enfer.

Un des Mangemort prononça une formule qu'Hermione ne comprit pas et le portail pivota sur ses gonds en un grincement assourdissant. Le long chemin conduisant au manoir s'offrait désormais à eux.

Au Square Grimmaurd, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'inquiétaient pour la jeune Hermione. Etait-elle morte, retenue prisonnière ou avait-elle réussi à s'échapper ?

-Il faut absolument partir à sa recherche professeur !

Harry suppliait McGonagall mais la vieille dame semblait penser qu'aucun espoir ne subsistait.

-Miss Granger était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Mais je ne peux pas la laisser tomber ! Elle a toujours été là pour moi!

-Je le sais Potter mais vous ne pouvez pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, "Vous-savez-qui" n'attend que ça !

-Mais...

-Non, elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous permettre de vous échapper, respectez son acte de bravoure, ne gâchez pas tout !

La voix de la vieille dame trembla sous le coup de l'émotion retenue. Miss Granger était l'une de ses élèves favorites, elle avait toujours apprécié cette voracité de connaissance qui lui rappelait étrangement l'étudiante qu'elle avait été. Lupin entra dans le salon qu'occupaient MacGonagall et Harry, l'air triste et désolé.

-Je suis allé dans le cimetière, il était désert. Je n'ai trouvé que ça.

Dans sa main, gisait la baguette cassée d'Hermione. Harry la prit comme un oiseau tombé du nid, ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

-Hermione, non.

Le petit groupe avait désormais fini sa longue traversée et il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée de l'immense bâtisse. Hermione avait peur et Voldemort lui meurtrissait littéralement le bras.

Une fois les portes poussées, elles ouvrirent la vue sur le hall d'entrée. Malgré la crainte qui lui rongeait le ventre, Hermione remarqua qu'il était d'une rare élégance et magnifiquement décoré. Toutes les tapisseries étaient en harmonie et au centre de la pièce, trônait un triomphal escalier de marbre blanc.

-Quel est ton nom !

Pétrifiée, Hermione garda le silence, c'est un Mangemort qui répondit à sa place.

-Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui sert d'acolyte à Potter.

-T'ai-je adressé la parole !

Le ton de Voldemort était aussi tranchant que l'acier et le Mangemort, qu'Hermione identifia comme étant Lucius Malefoy, fit un pas en arrière en baissant la tête.

-Vous pouvez partir, je m'occupe d'elle !

Après s'être inclinés, les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent en silence.

-Viens !

Le Lord monta l'escalier tout en tenant fermement le poignet d'Hermione. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Toujours aussi terrifiée, celle-ci fixa le sol.

-Alors comme ça tu es l'amie de Potter.

Il l'observait attentivement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise d'Hermione. Il était certain que c'était elle, elle avait dû faire quelque chose pour apparaître si étrangement dans son passé. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur le cou de la jeune femme.

-Tu as permis à Potter de s'enfuir, tu vas le regretter. Endoloris !

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol aux pieds du Lord qui arborait un sourire mauvais.

-Je veux bien te laisser tranquille mais il va te falloir répondre à quelques questions.

Meurtrie par ce sort, elle se releva tant bien que mal tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

-As-tu déjà utilisé un retourneur de temps ?!

Hermione ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir mais hocha affirmativement la tête. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, lui souleva le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce regard rouge si proche l'horrifiait, Hermione voulut fermer ses paupières mais une présence s'insinua subitement dans son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione subissait les assauts de la légilimencie et elle eut l'impression qu'une masse compressait son cerveau, lui présageant un abominable mal de tête. Le mage noir fouillait dans sa mémoire sans trouver le moindre souvenir de cette journée où, il l'avait vue au bord de la falaise. Quand il stoppa ses recherches, Hermione tomba évanouie à ses pieds, telle une insignifiante poupée de chiffon. Voldemort baissa son regard pourpre sur la jeune femme puis sans crier gare, il sortit.


	4. Chapitre IV: Adrien

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une vaste et somptueuse chambre. Le lit en baldaquin sur lequel elle était couchée était un modèle ancien recouvert de broderies argentées. Il y avait une garde-robe, un canapé et une immense étagère remplie de vieux livres écaillés et pliés par les nombreuses lectures. Rapidement, elle se leva afin de les inspecter et remarqua qu'on lui avait mis une robe d'été blanche.

-"Quelle drôle d'idée."

Hermione frôla délicatement le dos des livres de son indexe, tous de très vieux et rares ouvrages dont certains écrits dans une langue inconnue.

Après plusieurs minutes d'inspection, elle se ressaisie et tenta d'ouvrir la porte la plus proche. Devant elle se tenait une luxueuse salle de bain entièrement faite de marbre blanc. Elle resta ébahie quelques secondes puis, se souvenant de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se détourna et referma la porte.

Continuant son exploration, elle rencontra une seconde porte fermée à clef qu'elle identifia comme étant la porte d'entrée.

-"J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle est fermée."

Hermione soupira et courut jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elle était scellée, impossible de l'ouvrir et même si elle la fracassait, la hauteur qui la séparait du sol la tuerait sur le coup, s'il lui venait l'idée de sauter. Résolue, elle s'assit à même le sol en soupirant.

-"On dirait bien que je suis coincée ici, que me veut Voldemort ? Sûrement attirer Harry ici !"

A cette pensé, le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement, il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne ! Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Hermione cogita longuement à cette pénible situation sans pour autant trouver la moindre solution. Se souvenant des trésors littéraires que renfermait cette pièce, elle s'empara d'un ouvrage à la reliure abîmée et gravée de symboles étranges.

Dans ses appartements, Voldemort s'interrogeait. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque voyage temporel de grande envergure dans son esprit. Elle n'était donc pas partie, mais il était certain que c'était elle. Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? A la certitude de savoir que c'était elle, le mage noir ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait en quelque sorte idéalisé cette ravissante jeune femme. Dans ses rêves, elle était d'un sang plus que pur et non une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe !

Enervé, Voldemort claqua des doigts et un petit elfe à l'allure déplorable apparut.

-Oui Maître ?

-Où as-tu mis la fille ?

En effet, Voldemort avait ordonné de l'emmener, alors qu'elle était toujours évanouie, dans une des nombreuses chambres que comportait le manoir.

-Dans vos anciens appartements, Maître.

-Quoi !

L'elfe s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, protégeant son visage avec ses frêles bras et attendant à chaque instant un affreux sortilège Doloris qui ne vint cependant pas.

Voldemort sortit rapidement sans prendre la peine de punir cet incapable. Tout s'expliquait, c'est en lisant un de ses livres de magie noir qu'elle allait se rendre dans le passé, son passé ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun souvenir du voyage temporel dans sa mémoire, elle ne l'avait pas encore effectué. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Hermione était en train de prononcer la formule et un halo d'une blancheur éblouissante l'entourait.

-Endoloris !

Hermione lâcha le livre en tombant, elle convulsait sur le sol froid ; les yeux grands ouverts et dans sa tête, résonnait encore la voix grave d'un jeune homme lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Bien que très douloureux, le sortilège Doloris fut très court, Hermione se redressa rapidement.

-Qui t'as permis !

Voldemort était fou de rage, cette Sang-de-Bourbe allait le regretter. L'indulgence n'était plus de vigueur et l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux semblait s'être subitement évanouie, quoi que.

Doucement, elle se mit sur ses pieds, se plaçant droite face à la mort.

-Je t'ai posé une question, qui t'as permis, parle !

-Personne.

Voldemort fut quand même quelque peu déstabilisé par le son de sa voix. Il se l'était imaginé de façon identique, une voix chaude, pas trop aiguë ni trop grave. Il s'approcha d'elle et plus il approchait, plus elle reculait, jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle, le lit. Hermione tomba à la renverse sur celui-ci, Voldemort toujours en face.

La situation était plutôt amusante, Voldemort devant le lit, qui fusillait Hermione du regard et celle-ci qui regardait tout sauf lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus un mystère désormais, pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à penser à elle lui rappelait qu'il avait toujours voulu la posséder, la garder pour lui seul. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle dirigeait le monde des sorciers avec lui, le purifiant des Sangs-de-Bourbes qu'elle était désormais, quelle déception !

-Suis-moi !

Il sortit de la chambre, Hermione sur ses pas. Après plusieurs secondes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'il ouvrit en laissant passer Hermione.

C'était une autre chambre assez semblable à la première. Quand elle fut entrée, il l'enferma et partit. Couchée sur le lit, Hermione réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vide. Que ce serait-il passé si Voldemort n'était pas arrivé, et à qui appartenait cette voix ?

Ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour.

Hermione se redressa brusquement. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenant d'une manière nonchalante, un jeune homme inconnu la regardait. Il était beau et avait les cheveux bruns clairs et les yeux bleu-vert. Il devait avoir environ vingt ans.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, la tête haute.

-Je m'appelle Adrien et toi ?

-Hermione, dit-elle avec prudence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Dit-il avec amusement et lui lançant un sourire qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'une.

-Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici si tu veux savoir !

-Ne t'énerve pas, je posais juste la question.

Adrien semblait ravi par la présence d'Hermione. Quand à celle-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'identité de cet homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, ni nul par ailleurs auparavant.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis le cousin de Drago et toi je suppose que tu es une surprise envoyée par mon cousin.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ne fais pas la timide.

Adrien s'approcha d'Hermione et commença à la déshabiller tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Laisse-moi !

Hermione le poussa d'abord doucement mais Adrien n'écoutait pas.

-Arrête !

Hermione se débattait désormais telle une lionne qu'elle était. Elle lui donna finalement une gifle magistrale qui stoppa net Adrien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je suis retenue prisonnière, c'est Voldemort qui...

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a conduite ici.

-Si mon maître veut que tu sois ici, je préfère t'y laisser.

Adrien s'éloigna d'elle légèrement rouge, de honte ou de colère, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, c'est finalement Hermione qui rompit le silence.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Vingt-deux heures environ, si tu veux, tu peux aller te rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterai ici.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme semblait sincère, Hermione se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain en n'omettant cependant pas, de bien fermer la porte derrière elle, un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Elle fit couler l'eau et ôta sa robe. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand elle entra dans la baignoire. La tête posée sur le rebord, elle laissa son esprit retourner la situation dans tous les sens.

-"Adrien semble gentil malgré son comportement, peut-être pourrait-il m'aider ?"

Au même moment, dans l'autre pièce, Voldemort était entré et Adrien se tenait à genoux devant lui.

-Que fais-tu ici !

-C'est ma chambre, Maître.

-Et qu'as-tu fait à la fille !

-Rien Maître, elle est dans la salle de bain.

Sans regarder son serviteur, Voldemort marcha en direction de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte sans hésitation.


	5. Chapitre V: Aurore Wandeval

Surprise que quelqu'un entre si brusquement, Hermione sursauta et cacha sa poitrine avec ses bras. Voldemort se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air étonné.

Quant à Hermione, elle n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Reprenant rapidement constance, Voldemort lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Habille-toi, je t'attends dehors !

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, il sortit en claquant la porte. Rapidement, elle sortit du bain et se rhabilla de sa robe d'un geste tremblant. Dans l'autre pièce, Adrien attendait dans un coin, se faisant le plus petit possible. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était assis sur le fauteuil de velours et semblait pensif.

Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, Voldemort ordonna à Adrien de partir, ce qui sembla particulièrement le contrarier mais il obéit à son maître. Dès que celui-ci fut parti, un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je te garde ici ?

La jeune fille mit quelques temps pour répondre et elle ne put d'ailleurs, empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-Pour attirer Harry mais ça ne marchera pas.

Voldemort semblait amuser et il lui répondit avec un horrible rictus collé aux lèvres.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Il connait ses priorités.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te laisser ici !

-Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger pour moi.

-Ah oui et avez-vous effectué le serment inviolable ?

Voldemort semblait plus qu'amusé, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, sa face de serpent arborant une expression qui rendait ses traits plus atroces, si cela eut été possible. Irritée par son comportement, Hermione en oublia qui il était et répondit avec toute sa dignité.

-Oui !

Bang, il fulminait de rage, Hermione pouvait sentir sa colère émaner de lui comme une aura destructrice. Bien sûr, Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais fait ce serment mais elle ne voulait pas que Voldemort tente de l'attirer par le chantage.

-Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il pointa sa baguette sur le cou de la jeune fille qui cette fois-ci, ne ferma pas les yeux. En courageuse Gryffondor, elle les planta dans ceux rouges vifs du lord.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Adrien passer.

-Attendez Maître !

Voldemort se retourna.

-Quoi !

-Elle n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Maître. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Quoi !

-Oui, je me souviens d'elle nous jouions ensemble étant enfants. J'avais environ sept ans et elle quatre. C'est Aurore, la fille des Wandeval. Ses parents ont été tués pendant la première guerre, elle ne se souvient pas de moi, elle était bien trop jeune. Je suppose que des Moldus l'ont trouvée et adoptée.

Hermione était plus qu'étonnée, de quoi parlait-il ? Septique, Voldemort fixait Adrien en essayant de capter le moindre signe de mensonge mais le visage de celui-ci resta totalement neutre.

-Laisse-moi voir !

Adrien eut à peine le temps de se préparer qu'il entrait déjà dans son esprit. Voldemort y vit un garçon et une fille jouer dans un champ, la petite fille avait de longs cheveux châtains mais la mémoire d'enfant d'Adrien ne lui permettait pas de bien distinguer ses traits. Sortant de son esprit, le mage noir regarda son fidèle avec suspicion et une pointe de contentement.

-Je veux bien te croire mais si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, s'en sera fini pour toi !

Sur cette dernière réplique plus qu'inquiétante, Voldemort quitta la chambre non sans un regard pour Hermione. Il n'avait pas cru un instant à cette histoire, mais Adrien lui apportait une bonne raison de pouvoir garder la fille sans alerter tous les Mangemorts. Aussi impure que soit son sang, il avait tout de même envie de la garder ici, rien que pour lui. A cette pensée, il eut un petit rire, il avait toujours apprécié les jolies choses.

-Ca va ? Adrien s'était approché d'Hermione en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

-Oui, je crois.

-Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Adrien lui souriait, rassurant. Après un peu d'hésitation, la jeune fille osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et ce,..., ce que tu as dit ?

-J'ai menti, tu n'es pas la fille Wandeval et la petite fille qu'il a vu dans mes souvenirs c'était ma soeur.

-Oh !

Adrien s'assit sur le lit, rejoint pas Hermione.

-Tu as menti à Voldemort pour...

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

Le jeune homme avait murmuré, comme effrayé par la perspective que son maître ne l'entende.

-Oui je lui ai menti, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-Mais s'il venait à l'apprendre, tu sais ce qui t'arriverais, je veux dire on se connait à peine et tu te mets en danger pour moi.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. Le Maître m'a demandé de partir et puis je l'ai entendu crier, tout s'est passé si vite.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi dire, un Mangemort mentait à son maître pour lui sauver la vie. Qui aurait cru ça un jour. Mais Adrien semblait différent, moins cruel que la plupart de ses semblables.

-Et la petite fille, elle...

-Elle a été tuée par mon oncle.

La voix d'Adrien se brisa et Hermione, à son tour, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, l'invitant à lui parler si cela lui faisait du bien.

-Lucy était une Cracmole, mes parents ont attendu désespérément que ses pouvoirs apparaissent. Elle était toujours si gentille et...

Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son récit. Ce Mangemort était incontestablement différent.

-Mon père était le frère de Lucius Malefoy, je crois que tu le connais. Quand ma soeur eût 12 ans, elle ne reçut pas de lettre de Poudlard, mon oncle voulut se débarrasser d'elle afin ne pas salir l'image de la famille Malefoy comme il disait. Mes parents s'y opposèrent et... et mon oncle les tua pour finalement en finir avec ma soeur.

Choquée, Hermione ne put que ressentir de la compassion pour Adrien et elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

-Mon oncle m'a ensuite envoyé en Amérique pour finir mes études, effaçant ainsi la dernière trace de Lucy.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça.

-En tout cas, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'en remercie.

Embarrassé, Adrien lui fit un petit sourire.

-Bon, tu devrais dormir il est tard.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment, il se leva et sortit de la chambre.


	6. Chapitre VI: La réception

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

-Adrien, attends !

Le jeune homme rouvrit la porte et la regarda avec surprise.

-Oui ?

Soudainement, les joues d'Hermione prirent une ravissante teinte rosée et elle baissa les yeux, s'adressant aux chaussures du jeune homme.

-Sais-tu où tu vas dormir, je veux dire, je t'ai un peu volé ta chambre.

Hermione lui était très reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait. Même si elle se doutait bien que le manoir regorgeait d'une quantité d'autres chambres, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à l'instant, était de ne pas être seule. Adrien sourit et sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Etant donné que mon maître croit que nous sommes des amis d'enfance, je suppose qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on parle encore un peu.

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ainsi, ils parlèrent pendant des heures, Adrien lui raconta que pour lui il n'y avait pas de sang plus pur qu'un autre et qu'il avait été initié, contre sa volonté, par son oncle.

Ils s'endormirent finalement sur le lit, à l'aube. Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle chercha instinctivement Adrien mais elle était seule.

-«Il a dû partir pendant que je dormais.»

Ne sachant que faire, elle passa la chambre en revue, contrairement à l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'étagères remplies de livres si tentants, aussi étranges soient-ils.

-«Aucunes distractions à l'horizon, que faire ?»

Dans un soupir, elle se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour finalement s'immobiliser, comme pétrifiée, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée !

Rouge de gêne et en se traitant mentalement d'idiote, Hermione referma la porte sur un Adrien torse nu, juste muni d'une serviette.

-«Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens !»

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas pudique.

Adrien lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps bien sculpté. Il s'empara d'une chemise et la revêtit.

-Maintenant que mon maître te prend pour une sang pur, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Une sang pur ? Je croyais que ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi.

-Bien sûr, je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine désolée et mal à l'aise d'Adrien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vois ce que tu as voulu dire.

Rassuré, Adrien lui sourit.

-Puisque je n'ai plus rien à craindre, tu peux me faire visiter le manoir, non ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais, mon oncle est peut-être dans les parages et je ne voudrais pas tomber sur lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant toute la journée ?

Adrien réfléchit puis sourit à Hermione.

-Je vais aller te chercher quelques livres dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonne idée !

Adrien sortit et revint un peu plus tard avec une pile de livres lui cachant presque la vue.

-Voilà, j'espère que ça suffira ?

-Bien sûr, c'est parfait ! Merci.

Brusquement, il lâcha les livres qui tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol. La mine joyeuse du jeune homme se métamorphosa en une grimace de douleur.

-Adrien, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je dois y aller.

Adrien se tenait le bras gauche et Hermione comprit rapidement que Voldemort l'appelait via la marque des ténèbres. Sans plus de mots, il sortit de la chambre en évitant le regard d'Hermione.

-«Le pauvre.»

Elle ramassa les livres et commença avidement sa lecture non sans penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Comment réagissait l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry, Ron ? Que se passait-il à l'extérieur pour qu'Adrien soit appelé de la sorte ? Les heures passèrent très vite, perdant toute notion du temps, Hermione sursauta quand un crac sonore se fit retentir dans la chambre, l'arrachant à sa lecture. Un elfe de maison se tenait piteusement dans la chambre. Il était vêtu de haillons et tordait ses doigts, tel un enfant intimidé.

-Miss, je dois vous préparer pour la réception.

-Quelle réception ?

De quoi parlait-il ? L'elfe se dandinait désormais d'un pied à l'autre.

-La réception qui suit toujours une initiation, mon maître veut que vous vous y rendiez.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le petit elfe lui saisit le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Malgré toute la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour les elfes de maisons, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être agacée par le comportement de la petite créature. Tirant de toutes ses forces, il se mit à geindre en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. En un soupir, Hermione se leva finalement, résignée par les cris de l'infernale petite chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, l'elfe la suivait, levant son nez pointu d'un air fière. Il pouvait l'être, Hermione était plus belle que jamais ; elle portait une robe verte émeraude si belle qu'on l'eut cru taillée pour une reine. Ses cheveux pendaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et cascadaient en une vague soyeuse dans son dos. Miss-je-sais-tout était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Hermione ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir, au grand dam de l'elfe. A quoi bon se faire si jolie pour une bande de Mangemorts qui ne voyaient en elle, que la soit disant impureté de son sang. L'elfe de maison lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent. Subitement, Hermione apparut devant une immense porte de chêne, elle se retourna mais ne vit personne.

-«Sympathique, il me laisse là. Bon je rentre ou pas ?»

Partagée entre l'envie de pousser la porte et de s'enfuir en courant, Hermione n'entendit pas la personne qui descendait l'escalier.

-Ah tu es là !

Elle se retourna et put voir Adrien qui arrivait d'une démarche féline, il s'approcha d'elle et la contempla.

-Mais dis-moi tu es radieuse.

-Merci.

Hermione lui sourit, gênée et ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi face à lui, telle une simple collégienne entichée.

-Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa, tous deux s'avaient pourquoi Adrien s'était éclipsé mais ce genre de conversation n'était pas facile à aborder, surtout devant une porte renfermant tout un groupe de Mangemorts.

-Tu viens, on rentre.

-Oui

Il lui offrit son bras qu'Hermione prit avec un sourire et ils rentrèrent dans la salle. A l'intérieur, un grand nombre de Mangemorts étaient présents. Ils ne portaient pas leurs habituels masques et Hermione put en reconnaître certains. Malefoy père et fils étaient là ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Bellatrix et son mari étaient présents également. Mais ce qu'Hermione remarqua le plus fut Voldemort, assit au fond de la pièce sur un trône, tel un empereur triomphant.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux et une vague de chuchotement s'éleva dans la salle au haut plafond. Mal à l'aise, Hermione fixa le sol tout en tenant fermement le bras d'Adrien. Après quelques secondes, Voldemort se leva et tous se turent.

-Mes fidèles Mangemorts, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Aurore Wandeval.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

-Silence ! Elle est la fille des Wandeval qui, comme vous le savez, sont morts pour supprimer du monde magique les Sangs-de-Bourbes.

Adrien put sentir les doigts d'Hermione se crisper sur son bras.

-Si je peux me permettre, Maître, cette fille est Hermione Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter.

Cette phrase avait été criée d'une voix stridente par Bellatrix Lestrange qui fusillait désormais Hermione de son regard aux lourdes paupières.

-Je sais qui elle est !

Voldemort semblait ne pas apprécier qu'elle le contredise ainsi, son horrible visage se déforma en une grimace menaçante qui aurait fait pâlir le plus courageux des hommes.

-Selon Adrien Malefoy, son identité est fausse depuis tout ce temps, j'ai fouillé dans sa mémoire et il dit vrai.

Personne n'osa le contredire à nouveau. Quant à Adrien, il fut surpris que le maître des ténèbres l'affirme catégoriquement, il semblait plutôt réticent la nuit dernière, cela l'arrangeait-il ?

La réception reprit son cours, Adrien laissa une Hermione apeurée près du buffet et se dirigea vers Drago Malefoy.

-Ca se passe bien ?

Malefoy semblait contrarié.

-Oui.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda de haut en bas, son nez pointu retroussé en une grimace de dégoût.

-Tu sais, même si tu avais envie de te la faire, tu n'étais pas obligé de mentir au Maître pour ça.

-Je n'ai pas menti, qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

-Ca m'étonnerais que Granger soit de sang pur. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences cousin, de l'extérieur c'est vrai qu'elle est parfaite, une vraie sang pur mais à l'intérieur ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Malefoy avait craché cette phrase avec une telle haine qu'Adrien ne put s'empêcher de contester malgré le rôle qu'il avait à jouer devant sa famille.

-Retire ça tout de suite !

-Calme-toi, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu.

Pendant la discussion plutôt houleuse des deux cousins, Hermione cherchait désespérément le professeur Rogue dans la foule. S'il la voyait, il pourrait prévenir l'ordre qu'elle était saine et sauve mais hélas, elle ne le trouva pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il perdu sa couverture d'agent double ? Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

-Alors miss Wandeval, comment trouvez-vous la réception.

Sursautant, Hermione se retourna et sentit ses jambes devenir molles comme, deux pupilles rouges cramoisies la fixaient.

-Bien.

Hermione était trop apeurée pour former une phrase correcte. Voldemort l'observait, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard de malsain. Perdant son sourire, Voldemort ressentit le dégoût qu'il inspirait à la jolie jeune femme. Bien sûr, elle ne le regardait pas avec le même regard qu'elle accordait à cet idiot de Malefoy.

Brusquement et sans crier gare, il lui saisit le poignet, la forçant à le regarder.

-Me trouves-tu repoussant ?

Pétrifiée, Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec étonnement et peur.

-«Qu'est-ce qui lui prend !»

-Réponds !

-Oui

Sa réponse prononcée dans un souffle n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il la fixa quelques secondes puis quitta subitement la pièce sous les regards de ses fidèles.

Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène y comprit Adrien qui rejoignit rapidement Hermione près du buffet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Il m'a demandé si je le trouvais repoussant.

-Et tu as répondu oui ! Tu ne s'avais pas mentir ! Viens on y va.

Ils sortirent de la salle et montèrent dans la chambre sous l'indignation d'Adrien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ?

-C'est sortit tout seul, après tout c'est vrai.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire amusé au jeune homme qui se radouci.

-J'espère qu'il ne va rien t'arriver.

Ils atteignirent la chambre sans encombre et Adrien s'étala sur le lit en soupirant.

-Tu n'es pas de tout repos, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop vexé.

-J'espère aussi.

Devant l'ampleur que cette petite scène prit aux yeux d'Adrien, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regretter. C'était une question piège, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle le trouvait attirant, ça aurait été se moquer ouvertement de lui, ou avoir des goûts plus que douteux. Décidant de penser à autre chose, Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'adressa à Adrien.

-Bon, je vais prendre un bain.

-D'accord.

-Tu peux m'aider ?

Adrien se redressa d'un bond, Hermione lui tournait le dos et semblait vouloir qu'il dégrafe sa robe.

-C'est l'elfe de maison qui me l'a mise, je ne sais pas la retirer toute seule.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Mal à l'aise, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dégrafa maladroitement sa robe, découvrant ainsi son dos nu.

-Merci

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans pour autant avoir remarqué le trouble d'Adrien. Plus tard, elle en sortit avec un drap autour de la poitrine descendant à mis cuisse.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose à mettre pour la nuit ?

-Heu, oui, bien sûr.

Rouge comme une pivoine, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une chemise qu'il lui tendit en essayant de ne pas trop la regarder. Elle prit le vêtement et retourna dans la salle de bain.

-"Chacun son tour mon petit Adrien"

Plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de lire quand Hermione osa enfin l'interrompre dans sa lecture.

-Quand tu es parti tout à l'heure, où es-tu allé?

Adrien ne répondit pas, sa mâchoire se crispa. Hermione en déduit que sa question le mettait mal l'aise ou ne la regardait pas.

-Je vois, ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas te faire de reproches dans ma situation.

-Comment ça dans ta situation ?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie et en plus tu n'as rien choisi.

-Je n'ai aucuns mérites Hermione, ce que j'ai fait pour toi ne rachète en rien ce que je suis.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Ces paroles la touchèrent,elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord étonné, Adrien répondit finalement à cette étreinte. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, la situation faisait que, leur relation avait évoluée bien plus vite que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres conditions.

De son côté, Voldemort était en train de concocter une potion à la nature douteuse.

-«Alors comme ça tu me trouves repoussant, pas pour longtemps !»


	7. Chapitre VII: Tom Jedusor ou Voldemort ?

Hermione et Adrien étaient endormis sur le lit, comme la veille, ils avaient parlé jusqu'à l'épuisement. Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, venant heurter le mur. Tous deux se réveillèrent en sursaut. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, d'un noir profond, abyssal. Il était beau, très beau même. Celui-ci fixait intensément Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et c'est le jeune homme inconnu qui, finalement, prit la parole.

-Malefoy, sors !

Etonné et légèrement énervé, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-« Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ? »

D'abord hésitante, Hermione prit la parole.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre d'Hermione et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Me trouves-tu repoussant ?

Bang, l'identité du jeune homme sauta aux yeux d'Hermione et d'Adrien, Voldemort !

Le mutisme de la jeune fille sembla plaire à celui-ci car il arborait désormais un sourire plus que ravageur. Quant à Adrien, il était tétanisé, son maître possédait à nouveau le physique de sa jeunesse. Comment avait-il fait ?

-Alors, réponds !

Hermione bredouilla un non à peine audible mais qui convint au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort rompit le mètre qui le séparait de la jeune fille et lui prit le bras afin de la relever, non sans brutalité.

-Viens avec moi !

Il entraîna Hermione hors de la chambre, laissant Adrien planté sur le lit. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, montèrent un escalier et rentrèrent dans une chambre plus que luxueuse, celle de Voldemort. Apeurée, Hermione resta plantée près du lit pendant que Voldemort rentrait dans la salle de bain, agissant comme si elle n'était pas là. Quand il ferma la porte, le coeur d'Hermione commença à battre la chamade. Avait-il verrouillé la porte d'entrée ? Si elle essayait de s'enfuir et qu'il la rattrapait que lui ferait-il ? Doucement, elle s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Se renfrognant, elle observa la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici ?»

Quand la clinche tourna, elle se replaça rapidement à côté du lit, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé. Voldemort la scruta quelques instants.

-C'est à Malefoy cette chemise ?

Il avait une voix grave et suave qu'Hermione avait déjà entendue mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replacer. Elle répondit timidement que oui tout en tirant sur l'ourlet de la chemise qui dévoilait un peu trop ses jambes.

-Retire-la !

Etonnée, Hermione resta immobile, plaisantait-il, non, Voldemort ne plaisante pas.

-Tu es à moi, donc tu mets mes chemises !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ôta sa chemise et la lui tendit.

-«Pour qui se prend-il, je ne suis à personne et encore moins à lui !»

Voyant que la jeune fille n'obéissait pas, il commença à s'énerver. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit le menton avec fermeté afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-N'oublie pas qui je suis !

Terrifiée, Hermione prit la chemise qu'il lui tendait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Reste là !

Elle stoppa net.

-«Quoi !»

Doucement, Hermione se retourna et le vit approcher d'elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es à moi.

Cette réplique répétée avec lenteur, comme si elle était la pire des idiotes mit Hermione en colère.

-Je ne suis à personne.

Hermione fut déçue par le timbre de sa voix qui n'avait pas été aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Déjà, Voldemort déboutonnait les boutons de la chemise d'Adrien tout en frôlant la peau d'Hermione au passage. Paniquée, celle-ci n'osa faire aucuns mouvements.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste te regarder.

Quand il l'eut complètement déboutonnée, il la fit glisser le long de ses bras, doucement, tout en dévorant Hermione du regard.

-Tu es très belle.

Rouge de honte, celle-ci restait tétanisée, les épaules crispées. Toujours avec la même lenteur, il lui mit sa chemise qui était plus grande que celle d'Adrien. Il se détourna d'elle, s'empara d'une nouvelle chemise dans l'armoire et sortit sans dire un mot. Hermione resta figée au milieu de la chambre quelques secondes. Cet échange l'avait certainement effrayée mais en aucun cas, elle n'avait été dégoûtée. Humant la chemise qu'elle avait sur le dos, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait bon, une odeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Puis elle revit la scène qu'elle venait de vivre avec Voldemort et le rouge lui remonta aux joues. Il avait été anormalement doux et gentil avec elle, uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était de sang pur ! Se reprenant, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour finalement s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était toujours sur le fauteuil, il faisait encore nuit. Elle avait dû dormir quelques heures, tout au plus. Hermione se redressa, parcourut la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et n'y trouva pas de trace de la présence de Voldemort. Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et par simple curiosité, ouvrit la porte. La pièce était très belle et luxueuse, plus encore que celle d'Adrien. Elle referma la porte doucement, se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Voldemort. Hermione sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

Il affichait un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur.

-Oui

Intérieurement, Hermione était énervée, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle lui parle avec cette voix de petite fille apeurée. Avec Adrien, elle était tout à fait à l'aise mais cet être l'impressionnait, non par ses méfaits envers le monde des sorciers bien sûr, mais par son physique et son charme.

-«Pense à ce qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui et ce qu'il était avant, ce n'est qu'un serpent visqueux!»

Il se détourna, se dirigea vers le lit en enlevant sa chemise et se coucha sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras.

-Fais-moi un massage !

Ca n'avait pas été une demande mais un ordre, Hermione le sentait dans son ton. Doucement, elle s'approcha et se mit à côté de lui sur le lit. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser timidement.

-"Il a la peau étrangement chaude pour un serpent visqueux."

Repoussant cette pensée, elle continua en essayant de s'appliquer. Elle remarqua alors que sa baguette magique sortait de la poche droite de son pantalon. Si elle attendait qu'il s'endorme, peut-être que...

-Descends plus bas.

Sa voix était légèrement ensommeillée, Hermione s'exécuta.

-«Pourvu qu'il s'endorme vite.»

Après un quart d'heure, la respiration lente du lord indiqua à Hermione qu'il s'était endormi.

-«C'est maintenant ou jamais !»

Doucement, elle glissa sa main droite légèrement tremblante, vers la poche de Voldemort et attrapa sa baguette avec deux doigts. Soudainement, une main lui saisit le poignet brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?!


	8. Chapitre VIII: N'oublie pas qui je suis

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je je…

Hermione sursauta, son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, elle pouvait voir toute la colère qu'exprimaient les traits de Voldemort.

-Lumos !

Il avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la lumière de sa baguette rendait sa rage plus effrayante encore.

-Tu comptais t'enfuir ou pire encore !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et tenta de s'éloigner mais il tenait toujours très fermement son poignet.

-Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi !

Il lui faisait mal, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la lâche ! Il la terrifiait littéralement, ses traits déformés perdants toutes beauté.

-Tu vas apprendre à me respecter !

Il lâcha son poignet et elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand la lumière de la baguette s'éteignit, la plongeant dans le noir.

-Endoloris !

Hermione tomba en arrière et atterrit la tête la première sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, elle convulsa. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il arrêta enfin.

-J'espère que ça t'as servi de leçon !

Voldemort se recoucha sur le lit, laissant Hermione prostrée par terre. Toujours dans le noir, celle-ci pleurait en silence tout en pensant à ses parents, Harry et Ron. Que faisaient-ils, où étaient-ils ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Voldemort reprenne la parole.

-Viens te coucher !

Se souvenant de la mise en garde du mage noir, elle se redressa malgré les brûlures de ses muscles et vint se coucher dos à lui. Il s'endormit rapidement, mais elle, garda les yeux ouverts tout le reste de la nuit ; son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

-«Il découvrira bien un jour que je suis d'origine moldue, surtout s'il me garde constamment dans sa chambre.»

Le matin, elle l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Un bruit d'eau l'informa qu'il prenait sa douche. Quand il sortit, elle fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. Soulagée de son départ, elle se détendit et s'endormit. Plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un grand bruit, sursautant, elle se redressa brusquement : l'elfe de maison à l'allure toujours aussi pitoyable, se tenait là, devant elle avec un plateau de nourriture.

-Votre déjeuner, Miss.

Il déposa le plateau devant elle et disparut sans dire un mot. Sans grand appétit, Hermione mangea un peu puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois sa toilette terminée et la chemise de Voldemort enfilée, elle se recoucha et s'endormit. Son sommeil était agité, se retournant dans tous les sens, elle faisait un horrible cauchemar. La jeune fille était en train de se noyer dans les eaux sombres du lac noir, elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler, cette voix semblait floue, comme provenant de la surface.

-Hermione, Hermione !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage d'Adrien au-dessus d'elle. Elle le regarda sans vraiment bien comprendre où elle était.

-Hermione, ça va ?

Adrien lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, émergeant doucement, la jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oui ça va.

Ses muscles toujours douloureux suite au petit traitement de Voldemort, Hermione s'assit sur le lit en une grimace.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu dors ? Il est dix-sept heures.

-Déjà ! J'ai dormi toute la journée.

Il lui sourit puis se fit plus sérieux.

-Et avec le Maître ça a été ? Je n'ai pas trop su quoi faire hier quand il est venu te chercher.

Hermione soupira et lui compta sa mésaventure avec le massage suivit du terrible sortilège Doloris. Le jeune homme la regarda avec compassion puis un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Regardant son air pensif, Hermione l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

-A ton avis, pourquoi me garde-t-il dans sa chambre. Je lui ai démontré hier qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en moi ?

Adrien fronça les sourcilles et se tourna soudainement en direction de la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je pensais avoir entendu du bruit mais non, s'il venait à me trouver ici, je suis un homme mort.

Patiente, Hermione attendit qu'il réponde à sa question mais Adrien ne semblait pas très enclin à obtempérer. Hermione le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir fait semblant d'entendre un bruit pour détourner la conversation.

-Il ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

Soudain irrité, Adrien regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux, chose qu'il évitait depuis le début de cette conversation.

-Je t'en prie, Hermione, ne fais pas l'innocente, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une petite idée sur la question.

Rosissant légèrement Hermione ne put empêcher quelques flashs de la scène de la chemise lui sauter aux yeux. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas posé la question, elle avait élaboré toutes sortes d'explications plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais pas ça.

-Je,..., je.

-Pour lui, tu es désormais une sang pur, il ne voit plus aucune entrave à,..., à tu sais quoi.

Hermione sourit légèrement face à l'air gêné du jeune homme.

-Ce qui veut dire que s'il venait à découvrir que je suis d'origine moldue, je ne ferais pas de vieux os.

Adrien acquiesça tout en repensant aux faibles preuves que le lord possédait mais qui semblaient amplement lui suffire. Mal à l'aise, il se leva.

-Il ne faut pas que je m'éternise, le Maître dîne avec mon oncle et ma tante tous les soirs. Je ne sais pas s'il compte t'inviter mais en tout cas, j'y serai.

D'abord hésitant, Adrien finit par déposer un baiser au coin de la bouche d'Hermione pour ensuite sortir sans la regarder ni se retourner. Légèrement étonnée, Hermione le regarda partir ; il ne l'avait pas embrassé sur la bouche mais ce n'était pas loin.

-"Peut-être a-t-il dérapé ?"

En souriant légèrement, elle se leva et fit le tour de la pièce en repensant à ce qu'Adrien lui avait dit concernant Voldemort. Aussi plaisant fut-il physiquement, Hermione se força à, comme il le lui avait ordonné, ne pas oublier qui il était. Pensive, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Elle fut surprise de constater que la fenêtre était en fait une porte fenêtre menant à un petit balcon en fer forgé. Ouvrant la porte qui, à son grand bonheur, n'était pas scellée, elle posa en pied nu à l'extérieur. Frissonnante, les pieds dans la neige, elle observait l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue sans pour autant, lui offrir d'âmes qui vivent.

Non loin de là, Harry Potter regardait la neige tomber inlassablement par la fenêtre de sa chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd. La disparition de sa jeune amie lui avait mis le coeur à vif. Malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient lui dire, il se sentait coupable.

-Hermione, j'espère que tu vas bien.


	9. Chapitre IX: Le dîner

Comme Adrien l'avait prévu, l'elfe de maison vint préparer Hermione pour assister au dîner. Quand il apparut dans la pièce, il tenait dans ses bras frêles, une belle robe bleu nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'adressa à l'elfe d'une voix plaintive.

-Il faut encore que je porte une robe ?

-C'est le Maître qui l'ordonne.

Calmement, Hermione s'approcha de lui, et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Oui, mais nous sommes en hiver et comme tu peux t'en douter, ces robes ne tiennent pas chaud.

L'elfe la regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux, il semblait ne pas comprendre. En soupirant, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivie par la petite créature portant toujours la robe.

Comme la veille, il fit un beau travail, Hermione était ravissante. Par contre, après l'avoir observé d'un air satisfait, il disparut.

-Attends !

C'était trop tard, il était parti, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour atteindre la salle à manger. Posant un poing sur sa hanche désormais drapée de soie, Hermione se mit à réfléchir.

-«Si je boycotte, c'est sûr, ça va mal se terminer. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.»

Prudente, Hermione sortit de la chambre ; le couloir était sombre, elle ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant elle. Avec prudence et en tenant sa robe, elle descendit la première rampe de marches, se retrouvant dans le couloir du premier étage. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds la détailla un instant puis lui fit un sourire narquois typiquement Malefoyéen.

-Tiens, Miss Wandeval,... si cela est vraiment votre nom.

Hermione recula d'un pas, elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Adrien ne voulait pas qu'elle se promène dans le manoir, le propriétaire n'était pas des plus accueillants. Il la scrutait toujours méchamment, arrêtant son regard sur sa poitrine moulée dans son corsage. Subitement, il s'approcha d'elle, lui agrippa la gorge et la poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Hermione déglutit en le regardant avec peur, Lucius resserra sa prise sur elle.

-La transformation physique du Maître est assez surprenante, je dois dire. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il l'ait fait dans le but de vous plaire.

Sortant sa baguette magique, il en posa l'extrémité sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille.

-Sachez que tout ceci ne marchera pas avec moi, petite idiote !

Comme il prononçait cette phrase, il descendit sa baguette en l'appuya sèchement sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle était perdue : Lucius Malefoy semblait penser qu'elle avait délibérément séduit son maître. Persiflant, il lui lança un regard des plus haineux.

-Que vous jetiez votre dévolu sur mon idiot de neveu passe encore, mais je ne vous laisserai pas souiller mon maître, m'avez-vous comprise !

Hermione était furieuse, il la faisait passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, jamais elle n'avait souhaité tout ça.

-M'avez-vous comprise !

Hermione acquiesça et respira de grandes gorgées d'air quand Lucius daigna enfin la lâcher. Elle se redressa, l'homme cruel avait disparu. Quand toute cette pression fut redescendue, la jeune fille put sentir ses yeux picoter, cette situation la dépassait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'appuya sur le mur, où, un peu plus tôt, Lucius la tenait.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !"

Entendant des pas, Hermione se redressa et scruta l'ombre qui s'approchait. Drago Malefoy la regarda avec étonnement, ayant remarqué les yeux un peu rouges et la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Effrayée par la perspective d'être malmenée par un deuxième Malefoy, Hermione prit ses jambes à son coup, suivie par Drago.

-Granger ! C'est bon, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, se dépêchant de mettre un maximum de mètres entre eux.

-Granger, la petite salle à manger n'est pas par-là !

Se stoppant net, Hermione se retourna doucement. Malefoy lui fit signe de le suivre avec dédain, ce qu'elle fit tout en restant sur ses gardes. Après peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant la petite salle à manger, laissant sous-entendre qu'il y en avait une grande. Avant d'en pousser la porte, Malefoy se retourna subitement, faisant sursauter Hermione.

-Que ce soit clair, si quelqu'un te demande, nous sommes juste arrivés en même temps.

Après avoir pris une bouffée d'air, ce qui étonna quelque peu Hermione, Malefoy ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Tout le monde était déjà installé, Voldemort en bout de table, la place du chef. A sa gauche, Narcissa Malefoy et à sa droite, se tenait Lucius Malefoy. La place libre de Drago était à côté de son père et Adrien était assis à côté de sa tante. Pour Hermione, il ne restait plus que le siège de l'autre bout de la table, en face de Voldemort. Perdue dans son observation, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ambiance plus qu'électrique qui régnait dans la pièce. En la voyant arriver avec Drago, Voldemort avait lancé à celui-ci son regard le plus meurtrier puis avait reporté son attention sur la jeune fille, qui s'était timidement dirigée vers sa chaise. Pas un mot ne fut échangé quand les assiettes furent servies. Hermione était très mal à l'aise, elle sentait les regards, tantôt rassurants d'Adrien, tantôt insistants de Voldemort. Mais les regards qui la mirent le plus mal à l'aise étaient ceux de Lucius, en aucun cas, elle n'avait oublié leur petit échange. Drago, comme sa mère, se contenta de fixer son assiette tout au long du repas.

Quand le dîner prit fin, Voldemort congédia tout le monde.

-Drago, reste, j'ai à te parler.

Le dénommé Drago se stoppa net, comme pétrifié par la réplique de son maître. Hermione le vit perdre toute couleur, alarmé. Quand elle fut hors de la pièce, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle en était certaine, Drago avait des problèmes à cause d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son coeur mais il ne méritait pas ça, quoi que.

Hermione put entendre des sanglots étouffés et tourna sa tête vers Narcissa Malefoy qui s'éloignait d'une démarche pressante, les épaules secouées de petits soubresauts. Son mari la suivait de près mais s'arrêta cependant pour s'adresser à son neveu qui se tenait à côté d'Hermione.

-Adrien, je te conseil de t'éloigner de cette fille si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que Drago.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un hurlement de Drago provenant de la salle à manger retentit dans le couloir, accentué par la résonance de cette grande pièce vide. D'abord hésitant, Adrien fit un regard d'excuse à Hermione et s'éloigna d'elle, montant l'escalier rapidement. Bouche bée, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais regrettait quand même qu'il n'ait pas eu l'audace de rester près d'elle. Quoi qu'elle n'obligerait jamais personne à subir les foudres de Voldemort pour elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur un Voldemort souriant. S'approchant d'elle, il lui saisit la taille, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

-Je t'ai encore fait peur ?

Un sourire charmeur collé au visage, il l'entraîna, la main toujours sur sa taille vers le grand escalier de marbre blanc. Les deux étages qu'elle eut à traverser lui parurent très longs. Enfin arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit. Hermione s'y engouffra sans attendre, brisant au passage son emprise sur sa taille, elle fut suivie de près par le mage noir. Mal à l'aise, elle s'assit au bord du lit en fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline et se planta à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Après un temps d'hésitation, Hermione osa enfin lever son regard chocolat vers lui : il la regardait, les bras croisés, mi moqueur, mi amusé. Il la dominait de sa haute taille, un charme fou émanait de sa personne. Avec cette nouvelle apparence, tout était différent. C'était toujours la face de serpent qui apparaissait dans son esprit quand elle pensait à l'ensemble de ses méfaits. Ce visage n'avait rien d'effrayant, bien au contraire, il l'attirait plus qu'elle ne souhaitait se l'avouer.

Voldemort eut un petit rire face aux pensées de la jeune fille qu'il avait, sans aucunes gênes, espionnée dans sa réflexion. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Hermione le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain et en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de coton noir. Baissant les yeux, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le corps du mage noir, il était parfait.

-Tu comptes dormir avec cette robe ?

Se ressaisissant, Hermione sortit de ses pensées et baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Elle lui répondit que non de cette voix qu'elle détestait tant mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'employer quand il était près d'elle.

Doucement, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir enfin réussi à ôter sa robe, elle chercha fébrilement après quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos mais ne trouva pas le moindre vêtement. S'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire, elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-«Le salop, il a tout prévu !»

En aucun cas elle ne se voyait sortir de la chambre ainsi, sans vêtements. Se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel elle se mettait pour une broutille, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ; il avait allumé sa lampe de chevet et lisait un livre à la couverture plus que douteuse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle prit la parole et il releva ses yeux noirs de l'ouvrage.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que... je pourrais avoir quelque chose à me mettre pour dormir ?

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui lui fit monter le rose aux joues.

-Voyons je t'ai déjà vu presque nue.

Irritée par sa réponde, Hermione referma la porte un peu trop brusquement. Dans la salle de bain, elle détacha rageusement ses cheveux afin de cacher sa poitrine mais ils ne couvraient pas grand-chose. Comment pouvait-elle sortir devant "Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom" uniquement vêtue d'un shorty noire en dentelle !

-"Satané elfe de maison incapable de m'apporter un soutien-gorge !"

Prenant une grande respiration, elle ouvrit la porte en espérant qu'il s'était d'ores et déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Pensez-vous, il avait le regard rivé vers la porte, attendant qu'elle sorte, son livre replacé sur sa table de nuit. Hermione sortit en essayant de cacher tant bien que mal ses seins avec ses bras et traversa rapidement la chambre, passant devant un Voldemort qui n'en manquait pas une miette. Elle se glissa sous les draps et tourna le dos au mage noir, rouge comme une pivoine et le coeur battant la chamade. Après quelques temps, il éteignit la lampe et se coucha sur le côté, face au dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci était très mal à l'aise, presque nue à côté d'un Voldemort pas beaucoup plus habillé qu'elle. Doucement, il approcha sa main et caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule d'Hermione pour lentement descendre sur son bras. Il glissa ses longs doigts sur sa taille fine et sa hanche. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et ferma les yeux, appréciant plus qu'elle n'aurait dû ses caresses. Voldemort souriait dans le noire, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras mais il allait la laisser venir d'elle-même, ça en serait d'autant plus agréable. Après quelques temps, il arrêta et se retourna pour rapidement s'endormir. Quand le Lord arrêta ses caresses, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se mit à réfléchir, chose qui lui était totalement impossible il y a peu. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard sous la respiration lente et calme du Lord.


	10. Chapitre X: Dispute et réconciliation

Le lendemain matin, quand Voldemort se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut une jolie femme endormie dans son lit. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, sa tête tournée dans sa direction, ses longues boucles étalées sur l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas se servir d'elle pour attirer Potter mais quoi qu'il arrive, il la garderait ici, tel un bel objet qu'on tient caché aux yeux du monde. Elle était sans s'en rendre compte, très divertissante et sa présence lui était agréable. Il eut un sourire en repensant aux pensées qu'elle avait eu à son égard hier soir. Doucement, il caressa le dos d'Hermione et fut submergé par d'étranges sensations dans le bas ventre. Etonné, il se redressa et la regarda bizarrement, prenant une de ses boucles entre ses longs doigts fins. Depuis qu'il avait créé ses Horcruxes, il n'avait jamais plus éprouvé de désir, que se passait-il ? Chassant ces réflexions idiotes de sa tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque qu'un peu plus tard, Hermione se réveilla, la chambre était calme. S'étirant, elle posa son regard vers la place vide de Voldemort. Qu'il soit parti était une bonne chose, elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à se trouver face à lui maintenant. Les yeux fixant le plafond délicatement ouvragé de moulures, elle resta plongée dans ses pensées, perdant toute notion du temps. Dans sa tête, tout s'entrechoquait, Harry avait besoin d'elle. Où était-il ? La chasse aux Horcruxes avançait-elle ? Et Ron, était-il toujours fâché sur Harry et elle ? Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par Adrien qui entra dans la pièce, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. La chambre, qui jusqu'alors était plongée dans le noire, s'imprima d'une lumière vive en un instant. Plissant les yeux face à cette éblouissante lumière, Hermione s'étira dans le lit. Adrien vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'air de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'assit sur le lit en cachant se poitrine avec la couverture.

-Oui merci et toi ?

Adrien ne répondit pas, il regarda les épaules nues d'Hermione et perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur. Après quelques temps d'hésitation, il prit enfin la parole.

-Tu dors nue ?

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Hermione resserra la couverture autour d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, figures-toi que...

Adrien lui coupa la parole, d'un ton un peu trop sec au goût de la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, se souvenant soudain de l'épisode d'hier, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui reprocher.

-Il ne s'est rien passé je te dis ! En plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu pars en courant dès qu'il m'approche.

Adrien la regarda bouche bée, comment osait-elle lui reprocher d'être parti hier soir. Voyant l'expression peinée d'Adrien, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

-Adrien, ce type n'est pas un dieu. Tu n'as pas à te prosterner devant lui.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme s'énerva et lui lança sa réponse d'un ton acide, dégageant sa main de la sienne.

-Ca ce voit qu'il ne t'as jamais fait de mal, bien au contraire, il semble t'apporter beaucoup de plaisir.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne la croyait pas, pensant qu'elle avait couché avec Voldemort.

Se souvenant soudain du sortilège Doloris que la jeune fille avait subi de la part de son maître il n'y a pas longtemps, Adrien regretta ses paroles. S'approchant d'elle, il lui lança un regard d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée.

Hermione était profondément blessée par ce que venait de lui dire Adrien, pour qui la prenait-il ! Puis, voyant l'expression désolée de son ami, elle se radoucit. Elle était seule ici et Adrien était l'unique personne avec qui elle pouvait parler, le seul qui ait été gentil avec elle depuis son arrivée.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute, je suis susceptible au réveil.

Adrien lui sourit et sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le Maître est en déplacement pour une semaine. Si on agit prudemment, tu vas pouvoir sortir de cette chambre.

Surprise par la longue absence de Voldemort, Hermione se vit quitter le château et rejoindre Harry mais aussi gentil que soit Adrien, jamais il ne la laisserait partir. Voyant la mine triste d'Hermione, il la regarda sans bien comprendre.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le départ du Maître t'atteindrait à ce point.

Levant ces yeux au plafond Hermione lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis triste. Je suis enfermée ici, mon ami Harry a besoin de moi.

-Je sais mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

-Si Harry arrive à tuer Voldemort, tu seras libre.

Adrien grimaça à l'entende de ce nom. Son maître le terrifiait bien plus qu'il ne l'effrayait elle.

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre la situation, je suis un Mangemort, Hermione.

-Mais...

-Si ton ami gagne, j'aurai droit à un allé simple pour Azkaban.

-Jamais ! Tu es innocent mais tu dois comprendre que je suis inutile ici.

-Il vaut mieux être inutile et en vie !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Je préfère mourir pour la cause que je défends ! Il m'est insupportable de rester cloîtrée ici !

Adrien observa la jeune fille qui, le regard fière et les yeux brillants, avait dit sa phrase avec toute sa conviction. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'en face de lui, elle s'était mise à pleurer.

-Hermione.

Il s'approcha d'elle. D'abord hésitant, il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura toute sa frustration d'être coincée ici. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se calme. Légèrement mal à l'aise par la nudité de la jolie jeune fille, Adrien s'écarta.

-Tu es d'accord pour aller te promener ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide.

-Il faudrait déjà que j'ai des vêtements sur le dos, tu peux aller me chercher ma robe dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il revint avec la robe bleue nuit et la lui tendit.

-Merci, tu peux te retourner ?

Gêné, il se retourna le temps qu'elle s'habille. Quand elle fut prête, ils sortirent et marchèrent en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, Hermione rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre.

-Ca ne te déranges pas trop d'habiter chez ton oncle après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Quand j'ai eu fini mais études en Amérique, je suis revenu et j'ai rapidement été initié, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Et tu ne t'ennuies jamais tout seul ici ?

-Si, souvent, je passe le temps comme je peux quand je ne suis pas en mission.

Cette réplique lança un grand froid entre eux. Hermione oubliait souvent qu'Adrien était un Mangemort mais tout ça sortit cependant de son esprit quand ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque. La mine heureuse, elle s'approcha des rayonnages. Adrien se félicita mentalement de l'avoir emmenée ici, elle semblait plutôt ravie. Après un long moment, tous deux sortirent avec des livres pleins les bras. Afin de ne pas prendre de risques, ils remontèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'Adrien. Couchés côte à côte sur le lit du jeune homme, ils passèrent des heures à lire, quoi qu'Adrien passa plus de temps à observer la jeune fille qui ne se rendit compte de rien, absorbée dans sa lecture. L'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc.

-Tu dois me promettre que tu n'essayeras pas de t'enfuir.

-Oui !

C'était la septième fois qu'il lui demandait.

-Jure-le.

-Je le jure !

Mi amusée, mi énervée par l'inquiétude du jeune homme, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Bien emmitouflée dans un manteau d'Adrien, elle sortit au grand air. Il faisait un froid de canard et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas observés, Adrien prit la main d'Hermione qui lui rendit son étreinte sans objections. Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse où chacun était plongé dans sa propre réflexion, il parla enfin.

-Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix-huit ans, et toi ?

-Vingt-et-un.

-Ouf, tu es plus vieux que je ne le pensais !

Cette réplique, dite sur le ton de la rigolade le fit sourire.

-Et moi je te croyais plus âgée, d'au moins dix ans et encore.

Ouvrant grande la bouche face à cet outrage, elle lâcha rapidement sa main et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, lui lança de la neige au visage. Complètement sans voix, Adrien reprit rapidement ses esprits et prépara une boule de neige dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. Après avoir joué comme deux enfants dans la poudreuse, ils reprirent leur chemin main dans la main pour finir par s'asseoir sur un banc, sous un saule pleureur, formant autour d'eux une sorte de dôme de neige.

-Et avec le Maître comment ça se passe ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton détaché, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas mais Hermione put lire dans les yeux bleu-vert du jeune homme que ce qu'elle allait lui répondre l'intéressait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait lui laisser penser.

-Je le vois très peu, quand je me réveille il est déjà parti. C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi.

Cette remarque fit sourire Adrien mais au fond de lui, il n'appréciait pas la réponse de la jeune fille ou plutôt la manière dont elle l'avait donnée. Ca ne faisait que deux jours que le Maître avait changé d'apparence et déjà, il sentait qu'il n'inspirait plus la même répugnance à la jeune fille. Hermione regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, pensive. L'observant à la dérobée comme il l'avait si souvent fait ce matin, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle. Il eut soudain un besoin de la protéger de tout, même de son maître s'il le fallait. Doucement, elle tourna son beau visage vers lui et lui sourit gentiment en s'interrogeant sur l'intensité de ce regard. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Hermione répondit à ce baiser, posant sa main glacée sur la nuque du jeune homme, lui arrachant un frisson. Adrien était plein de tendresse et d'attention et elle se gifla mentalement quand une petite voix dans sa tête ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ça aurait été, si ça avait été Voldemort. Rompant le baiser, Adrien lui sourit et reprit la main de la jeune fille en se levant.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre pour le dîner.

-Oui

Ils rentrèrent rapidement mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'ils étaient observés. Alerté par les cris et rires joyeux de leur bataille de boules de neige, Drago Malefoy les avait suivi sans se faire repérer. Il avait assisté à leur baiser et comptait bien en faire part à son maître dès son retour. Pestant intérieurement sur Hermione pour le sortilège doloris qu'il avait subi à cause d'elle, il sourit méchamment.


	11. Chapitre XI: Absence et regret

Le soir, Hermione et Adrien mangèrent en compagnie de la famille Malefoy. Malgré l'absence de Voldemort, il régnait autour de la table une atmosphère très désagréable. Drago arriva un peu en retard au dîner et après s'être excusé, il s'assit en face d'Adrien. Comme Hermione put s'en douter, Lucius Malefoy avait repris sa place au bout de la table, place que Voldemort occupait habituellement. Essayant de se faire oublier parmi tous ces Malefoy, Hermione fixa désespérément le contenu de son assiette, priant pour que le repas s'achève très vite. Elle fut tout de même obligée de lever son regard chocolat quand Narcissa lui lança une réplique des plus moqueuse.

-Miss Wandeval, j'espère que vous ne comptez pas porter cette robe éternellement ?

Hermione se sentit rougir, elle avait lancé cette réplique avec un tel dédain que la jeune fille ne put qu'en être rabaissée.

-Non, bien sûr.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire narquois tout en prenant son verre de vin sur la table, faisant tourner le liquide, elle scruta Hermione avec méchanceté.

-Je vais être généreuse et envoyer mon elfe de maison vous apporter quelques-unes de mes vieilles affaires.

Elle avait délibérément insisté sur le mot "vieilles", signifiant bien que c'était là tout ce qu'elle méritait. Décidant de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et la remercia poliment. Prenant une gorgé de vin, Narcissa lança un regard lourd de sens à son mari : elle voulait que cette fille quitte sa maison. Lucius ne lui rendit cependant pas son regard, se contentant de fixer Hermione qui s'était replongée dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Quand le repas prit fin, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, Adrien et elle sortirent de la pièce. Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils étaient toujours assis autour de la table, prenant le dessert, chose qu'Adrien et Hermione avait refusée. Madame Malefoy dévisagea méchamment son mari qui la regarda avec amusement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Serrant les poings sur ses genoux, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher sa réponse au visage.

-Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe, tu dévorais du regard cette petite catin.

Drago avala son morceau de gâteau de travers quand il entendit sa mère prononcer cette phrase. Sous les toussotements de Drago, Lucius n'avait pas bronché, gardant son sourire supérieur.

-Cissy, tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien.

Lui lançant un regard noir, Narcissa amorça un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette. Remarquant le geste de sa femme, Lucius eut un rire moqueur et toujours sur le ton de la conversation, il poursuivit.

-Figures-toi que notre fils ici présent, a surpris Adrien et la fille en train de se... comment dire... bécoter.

Narcissa sourit méchamment tandis que Drago ouvrait grand sa bouche en regardant son père, lui offrant par la même occasion, une magnifique vue de gâteau mâché.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Drago, je t'ai entendu crier tes pensées !

Narcissa qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur eut un petit rire joyeux, quoi que légèrement diabolique.

-Tu veux dire que tu comptes en parler au Maître ?

Levant un sourcil, il lança un regard agacé à sa femme.

-Bien sûr que oui, je ne laisserai pas passer une si bonne occasion. Le Maître va enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'elle est vraiment, c'est-à-dire, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Renfrogné, Drago planta sans douceur sa fourchette dans le reste de son gâteau, son père lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-C'était à moi de le dire au Maître, vous allez vous en attribuer tous les mérites, père.

Ignorant les dires de son fils, il se leva et quitta la pièce la tête haute.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Hermione était montée la première, Adrien vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur le lit en train de lire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par prendre la parole, sortant la jeune fille de sa lecture par la même occasion.

-Tu penses que mon oncle se doute de quelque chose ?

-Se douter de quoi ?

Hermione avait fermé son livre, s'était redressée et le regardait à présent.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas gobé cette histoire avec les Wandeval. Tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'il t'a lancé au dîner.

-C'est certain qu'il ne me croit pas, il me l'a dit lui-même.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione lui raconta sa petite entrevue avec Lucius Malefoy. Essayant de ne pas trop repenser à la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée ce jour-là. Quand elle eut terminé, Adrien se tut, crispant sa mâchoire.

-Ce type est vraiment un monstre !

Hermione se sentit soudain triste pour Adrien. Le pauvre avait perdu ses parents et sa petite soeur, tués sans vergogne par son oncle, le propre frère de son père !

-Mais ce que j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi mon maître nous croit sans essayer d'en avoir le cœur net.

S'approchant, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

-Arrêtons de penser à lui, nous ne le reverrons plus avant une semaine, profitons-en !

-Toi, tu ne le reverras pas avant une semaine, moi il peut m'appeler d'une minute à l'autre.

Perdant tout sourire, Hermione s'éloigna de lui et rompit son étreinte autour de sa nuque. Légèrement étonné, Adrien posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la retenir mais la jeune fille s'était déjà saisie de son livre et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers lui avant de sortir.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me rappelles ta condition de Mangemort !

Adrien voulut protester mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte. S'allongeant sur le lit, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-«Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.»

Après avoir monté les escaliers à toute vitesse, Hermione entra dans la chambre de Voldemort et se coucha sur le lit en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Ouvrant le livre sèchement, elle tenta de recommencer sa lecture, en vain, elle était bien trop énervée. Adrien ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, au moins dix fois par heure, référence à tout ce qui avait attrait à Voldemort. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas de l'admiration ou toute autre forme d'adoration. Son oncle l'avait coupé du monde, il vivait désormais dans une sphère gravitant autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regrettant un peu sa brusquerie face au jeune homme, Hermione faillit le rejoindre mais décida de le laisser réfléchir. Pour ne plus y penser, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit un bain relaxant.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'ait la moindre nouvelle d'Adrien. Il n'était pas aux dîners du soir et cette épreuve parut d'autant plus difficile sans lui. Elle s'en voulait désormais beaucoup, maudissant son sale caractère et sa fâcheuse manie à trop vite s'emporter. Seule, dans sa chambre, elle laissait ses pensées dévier vers divers sujets. Harry, les Horcruxes, Adrien et... Voldemort. Hermione ne prétendait pas se l'avouer, mais elle repensait souvent à un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs. Mais dans sa tête, l'étiquette Voldemort n'apparaissait pas à côté de cette image, seul un point d'interrogation subsistait.

C'était le soir, Hermione était couchée sur le lit, la tête posée sur les oreillers. Elle portait une petite nuisette apportée avec d'autres vêtements par l'elfe de maison de Narcissa. Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter la jeune fille : Adrien se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte mais il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

-Hermione

Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

-Adrien, tu es saoul !

Il ne répondit pas et d'un air grave, la serra dans ses bras, un peu trop fort pour la pauvre Hermione. Respirant l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille, il ferma les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant !

La serrant toujours contre lui, il ne répondit pas.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Elle l'entraîna vers le lit et le força à s'asseoir, prenant place à côté de lui.

-Où étais-tu pendant ces deux jours, je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

Il eut un petit rire triste.

-Je ne faisais que mon devoir, Hermione mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je dois arrêter de te rappeler que je ne suis qu'un meurtrier.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Il avait mis son visage dans ses paumes et Hermione lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Après quelques temps, il releva son visage vers elle, la regardant intensément.

-Tu me pardonnes, Hermione ?

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, je me suis emportée, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Hermione se sentit rougir devant le regard du jeune homme. Ainsi près d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très beau.

-Tu es très belle tu sais.

Il avait dit ça au moment même où elle le pensait. Cette remarque la fit rougir d'avantage.

-Surtout quand tu rougis.

Levant sa main, il vint caresser délicatement la joue droite d'Hermione. Se rendant compte que le regard du jeune homme déviait sur sa poitrine, uniquement cachée par la petite nuisette, elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Se levant brusquement, elle enfila un gilet. Il était toujours assis sur le lit, la regardant avec intensité, les yeux rendus nébuleux par l'alcool. Debout devant lui, Hermione croisa les bras en baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il lui avait demandé ça avec un ton si léger, malgré sa légère difficulté à articuler, qu'Hermione se sentit rassurée. Elle avait craint un moment qu'il veuille aller plus loin. Se rapprochant, elle s'assit à côté de lui, toute crainte envolée.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ?

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber en arrière, désormais couché en travers du lit. Hermione le regarda puis vint se coucher près de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Instinctivement, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et soupira d'aise. L'oreille contre son torse, Hermione écoutait les battements de son coeur. Elle ferma les yeux quand il prit la parole de sa voix grave, provoquant d'étranges vibrations contre sa joue.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle sourit.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, je te promets que...

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspend et sourit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Bercée par les mouvements de son torse, elle finit par se laisser submerger par le sommeil.


	12. Chapitre XII: Pourquoi lui !

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le jour était levé. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle se rendit compte que son visage reposait sur quelque chose de dur. Relevant la tête, elle se souvint soudain de l'épisode de la veille ; Adrien était arrivé saoul dans la chambre et ils s'étaient endormis sur le lit. Hermione observa plus attentivement le visage du bel endormi. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait à Voldemort : la mâchoire bien dessinée, les joues creuses et le nez droit. Leurs attitudes étaient si différentes que leur ressemblance physique ne lui avait jamais sautée aux yeux. Se maudissant pour avoir encore pensé à Voldemort, Hermione se leva, un peu trop brusquement car elle réveilla Adrien.

Posant une main sur son front, il grogna. La jeune fille se rassit à côté de lui, attendant qu'il émerge des limbes.

-"Ca lui apprendra à boire autant."

Se réveillant doucement, Adrien regarda tout autour de lui pour finalement se rendre compte avec effroi qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit un sourire légèrement moqueur.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Perdu, il hocha négativement de la tête en se mettant debout.

-Hier soir, tu es arrivé ici complètement saoul et tu t'es endormi sur le lit.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire !

Hermione s'énerva légèrement, se relevant à son tour.

-Facile à dire, tu aurais dû te voir.

La réplique de la jeune fille sembla l'inquiéter quelque peu et il lui demanda d'une voix mal assurée.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre ?

Hermione voyait bien qu'Adrien redoutait sa réponse et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Rien, tu t'es couché comme une masse et endormi instantanément.

La jeune fille put lire dans son regard bleu-vert qu'il ne la croyait pas, du moins pas entièrement. Se rappelant de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il se hâta de sortir après lui avoir proposé, si elle le souhaitait, de le rejoindre dans sa chambre un peu plus tard. Quand il fut parti, Hermione remarqua que le plateau du petit déjeuné l'attendait sur la table de nuit. S'arrêtant subitement, elle sembla pensive.

-"L'elfe de maison nous a sûrement vu dormir."

Espérant que la petite créature ne dirait rien, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans la baignoire, comme à son habitude, Hermione cogitait. Il n'y avait pas trop de souci à se faire. Et même si l'elfe venait à raconter ce qu'il avait vu, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils étaient juste endormis. Chassant cette inquiétude de sa tête comme elle sortait du bain, Hermione se prépara et sortit.

Lucius Malefoy venait d'aller prendre son déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Il avait très mal dormi, retournant dans tous les sens la manière dont il allait avertir son maître pour la fille. Quand il eut atteint le couloir du deuxième étage, il vit son neveu descendre à toute vitesse les marches menant à la chambre du Maître. Se cachant, il eut un sourire méchant quand il prit enfin conscience de la situation. Son neveu et la fille avaient fait bien plus que s'embrasser et dans la chambre du Maître de surcroît. Reprenant sa route, il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir, et ce pour la première fois, du retour de son maître.

-"Ces deux imbéciles sont foutus"

Quand Hermione frappa à la porte d'Adrien, personne ne lui répondit. Elle refit une tentative, toujours rien. Se retournant, elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, ou plutôt celle de Voldemort, quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Adrien lui souriait, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon. Hermione remarqua que ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il avait dû sortir de la douche précipitamment pour venir lui ouvrir. Lorgnant légèrement sur son torse, elle entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. Après avoir refermé la porte, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Tous deux n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche et en connaissaient très bien la cause. Décidant de briser ce silence pesant, la jeune fille prit la parole d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Ca va, tu n'as pas trop la gueule de bois ?

Adrien lui fit un petit sourire gêné tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

-Non ça va.

Le silence refit surface, persistant, il ne comptait pas les lâcher si facilement. Adrien vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en laissant tout de même un peu de distance entre eux. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, Hermione ne put qu'apprécier l'odeur qu'il dégageait, un parfum typiquement masculin. Mal à l'aise, Adrien fixait un point invisible sur le sol et ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione avait tourné son visage dans sa direction. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait la joue droite d'Adrien. Se dépêchant afin de venir lui ouvrir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser. La jeune fille avait toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons et avec sa barbe naissante, des cheveux décoiffés et sa marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche, il en avait vraiment l'air. Sortant de ses pensées, Adrien tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa marque.

-"Merde !"

Posant précipitamment sa main dessus, il la regarda dans les yeux, s'attendant à y voir du dégoût ou de la tristesse mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il put y lire. Les beaux yeux de la jeune fille n'exprimaient rien de négatif et il se sentit frissonner quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Hermione avança sa main pour toucher le visage du jeune homme. Au contact de ses doigts sur sa joue, elle constata qu'elle aimait cette sensation un peu piquante. Pendant qu'Hermione lui caressait la joue, Adrien n'avait pas bougé, la main toujours sur sa marque, savourant ce moment. Descendant doucement ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, elle s'approcha et prit le relais de ses doigts avec sa bouche.

Quand la jeune fille d'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, Adrien perdit toute retenue. La poussant légèrement sur le lit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Otant ses chaussures sans ses mains, Hermione en profita pour laisser celles-ci se balader sur son torse. Son baiser plus que passionné était différent de celui du parc qui n'avait été que tendresse. La bouche du jeune homme quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. En gémissant, elle poussa légèrement sa tête en arrière, lui offrant avec plaisir cette zone si sensible. La sensation de la barbe naissante d'Adrien contre sa gorge lui fit bien plus d'effet que lorsqu'elle l'avait touchée avec ses doigts. De son cou, il continua son exploration vers sa poitrine, quand il atteint le morceau de tissu qui le gênait, il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui, sans se faire prier, se redressa et ôta son pull pour finir par le lancer dans la pièce. Son pantalon ne fit pas long feu et Hermione rougit quand elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui, qui ne portait qu'un pantalon. S'écartant un peu pour l'admirer, Adrien la contempla avec un regard intense, presque fiévreux. Il prit la parole et Hermione ne put que se sentir frissonner devant ce ton rauque et grave.

-Tu es très belle, tu sais.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier.

Hermione avait été étonnée par le timbre de sa propre voix, jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'avoir un accent si sensuel. Adrien eut un sourire en coin devant cette réponse.

-Je pensais que j'étais juste arrivé ivre, que je m'étais affalé sur le lit pour m'endormir instantanément.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que tu avais fait, pas ce que tu avais dit.

Amusé par la mauvaise foi de la jeune fille, Adrien recommença à embrasser sa bouche, passant ses mains sur les seins recouverts de dentelle noire de la jeune fille. Instantanément, elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Glissant ses doigts sur les flancs d'Hermione, il entreprit de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Après quelques tentatives échouées, Hermione eut un petit rire et s'en chargea elle-même, dévoilant sa poitrine au jeune homme. Sans plus attendre, il la bascula sur le lit, tel le méchant garçon dont il avait l'air et lui fit l'amour avec passion.

Retombant en sueur sur le lit, Adrien se coucha à côté d'elle. Comme en manque de sa peau contre la sienne, Hermione vint se blottir contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme qui, instinctivement, referma ses bras autour d'elle. Les yeux fixant le plafond, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien près d'elle. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un sentiment aussi fort. Ce besoin constant de la protéger, de la garder près de lui. Adrien s'endormit rapidement, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

La tête contre la clavicule d'Adrien et la main posée sur son torse, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle avait beaucoup aimé mais durant l'orgasme, ce n'était pas le visage d'Adrien qui était apparu dans sa tête mais celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. La main posée sur le torse du jeune homme se transforma en un poing serré où les jointures blanchissaient ; elle se haïssait de penser ça ! La ressemblance physique des deux hommes devait y être pour quelque chose. Inconsciemment, Hermione reportait ses sentiments sur un être moins dangereux, moins sujet à la détruire que ne l'était le mage noir.

Adrien dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris mais surtout déçu de ne pas trouver Hermione près de lui.


	13. Chapitre XIII: Retour et mauvais présage

Adrien dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris mais surtout déçu de ne pas trouver Hermione près de lui. Se redressant, il balaya la pièce du regard, pas d'Hermione. Tendant l'oreille, il tenta de percevoir le moindre bruit provenant de la salle de bain, le silence. Se demandant où elle avait pu partir, il se leva et se rhabilla. Regardant par la fenêtre, il remarqua que la neige s'était remise à tomber, recouvrant les statues du parc d'une épaisse couche blanche. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, elle lui manquait déjà.

Regardant l'heure, il ouvrit de grands yeux, le dîner commençait dans dix minutes. Comme il lassait ses chaussures, il entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte. Il se leva rapidement, il alla ouvrir. Hermione se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres ; l'elfe de maison devait être passé par là car elle portait une magnifique robe noire. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir, mettant ses prunelles chocolat en valeur et sa longue chevelure châtain reposait sur ses épaules et cascadait dans son dos. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

Sans attendre, il lui saisit un peu brusquement la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Légèrement étonnée, Hermione se laissa faire. Il l'embrassait comme s'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis trois mois. A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit un peu coupable, il avait dû être étonné de ne pas la voir à son réveil mais elle avait eu besoin d'être un peu seule. La jeune fille avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à la situation : quoi qu'elle puisse ressentir pour Voldemort par le biais d'Adrien, il resterait un monstre sans coeur qui ne ferait que briser le sien. Répondant soudainement plus ardemment au baiser du jeune homme, elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux bruns.

Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent tous deux pour le dîner. Dans la salle à manger, Hermione trouva les trois Malefoy particulièrement nerveux et tendus. Narcissa renversa d'ailleurs son verre de vin, maculant la nappe blanche d'une grosse tache bordeaux. En colère, elle malmena le pauvre elfe de maison qui vint nettoyer ses bêtises. Tout comme Hermione, Adrien remarqua ce changement de comportement et lança un regard d'incompréhension à la jeune fille qui le regardait avec interrogation. Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux et quand tout le monde eut fini, Lucius croisa ses doigts devant son visage et lança un regard méchant à Hermione.

-Le Maître a trouvé ce qu'il voulait, j'ai donc le plaisir de vous informer qu'il rentrera plus tôt.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un détachement apparent qui voilait une sorte d'impatience mêlée à de l'appréhension. Sentant son coeur rater un battement, Hermione vit Adrien se crisper à côté d'elle. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

-Quand compte-t-il revenir ?

Posant son regard gris et froid sur son neveu, Malefoy sembla percevoir le trouble du jeune homme car il lui sourit narquoisement et ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer la moindre parole. Après quelques secondes à se faire attendre, il lâcha finalement sa réponse.

-Ce soir.

Bang, Adrien se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces, ce soir, c'était bien trop tôt ! Déplaçant ses prunelles métalliques vers la jeune fille, Lucius s'adressa à elle le nez légèrement retroussé.

-Mieux vaut-il rester là où vous devez-être, Miss Wandeval. Non que je me soucie un temps soit peu de votre sort.

Accentuant toujours ce nom qu'il savait ne pas être le sien, il reporta son attention vers son neveu et rajouta :

-Le conseil est valable pour toi aussi.

Tous deux savaient ce que Lucius sous-entendait et à voir la tête des deux autres Malefoy, toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table étaient au courant. Adrien lança un regard méchant à son oncle qui ne parut pas s'en vexer le moins du monde. Offrant un sourire narquois à Hermione et Adrien, il se leva et sortit de la pièce de sa démarche supérieure. Adrien et Hermione furent finalement les deux dernières personnes à table. La jeune fille observait Adrien qui retournait sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens, il semblait complètement abattu. Le retour de son maître plus tôt que prévu le mettait dans tous ses états. Noyé dans ses sombres pensées, Adrien perdit toute notion du temps et de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

-"Il va accaparer Hermione comme il le faisait avant son départ, la gardant près de lui comme si elle n'était qu'une jolie petite poupée décorative !"

En pensant au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus la toucher comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure et ce avant le prochain départ de son maître, c'est-à-dire à une date tout à fait inconnue, Adrien serra les poings, pliant sa petite cuillère au passage. Il sursauta quand la jeune fille posa sa main sur le poing qui venait de malmener la pauvre cuillère en argent de Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Adrien leva les yeux vers elle, plantant son regard bleu-vert dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille. La question d'Hermione l'énerva quelque peu.

-Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ?

Légèrement étonnée par la brusquerie du jeune homme, Hermione se rapprocha de lui, retirant la pauvre petite cuillère de sa main.

-Je sais ce qui te traquasses mais nous savions que ce jour allait arriver.

Le calme de la jeune fille le blessa profondément, on aurait dit qu'elle se réjouissait du retour du Maître.

-Tu me parais fort sereine pour quelqu'un qui affirme le détester.

Le ton accusateur du jeune homme l'irrita mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, pas maintenant. Posant sa main sur la joue d'Adrien, elle le força à la regarder en face.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il me terrifie, pourquoi doutes-tu toujours de moi ?

Adrien ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Depuis que le Maître avait changé de physique, il sentait qu'Hermione était moins réticente à son approche. Il la sentait moins furieuse quand elle parlait de lui. Peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une impression mais il ne supporterait pas de la voir dans ses bras, c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

-Je suis désolé.

Hermione lui sourit et se leva, l'invitant à l'imiter. Tous deux sortir de la pièce et Adrien se sentit soudain plus triste encore quand elle lâcha sa main une fois arrivée dans le couloir. Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle faisait ça mais le geste signifiait plus pour lui. Aussi importante fut-elle à ses yeux, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir pour lui seul. Adrien savait que le verbe "avoir" ne plairait pas beaucoup à la jeune fille mais c'était pourtant celui qui correspondait le plus à leur situation. Le Maître se l'était appropriée, la rendant intouchable en quelque sorte. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle les emmenait dans la serre, près de la porte de sortie menant aux jardins.

Lui serrant les mains, elle l'observait avec sérieux, la tête légèrement levée afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle prit la parole, il sentit que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était important.

-Adrien, je sais que ce que je vais te demander est très difficile mais il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Se taisant, Adrien la regarda avec interrogation mais au font de lui, il savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hermione finit par sortir sa phrase, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Echappons-nous tous les deux, je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu tout ça.

Le jeune homme resta muet, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

Le ton incertain d'Adrien lui donna plus de courage pour persister.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne croyais pas à tout ça, viens avec moi. Nous irons aider Harry et mettre fin à tout ceci.

Devant l'intensité du regard de la jeune fille et la perspective de rester auprès d'elle, Adrien se sentit faiblir.

-Sois le Mangemort qui, en tournant le dos à son maître, sauvera le monde magique.

Cette phrase dite avec tant de conviction le toucha en plein coeur mais avait-il vraiment la force de tous les trahir. Comme elle le disait elle-même, jamais il n'avait demandé tout ça !

-Hermione, je...

-C'est maintenant ou jamais Adrien, aide moi, je t'en prie.

Les yeux toujours baissés, Adrien se sentit impuissant face à la demande de la jeune fille et il lui répondit en un murmure à peine audible :

-Je suis désolé.

Sentant les mains d'Hermione glisser lentement des siennes, il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait des larmes plein les yeux. Comment pouvait-il la faire souffrir alors qu'elle représentait tant pour lui. Sans plus attendre, elle s'éloigna, le laissant seul, les bras ballants dans la serre.

Hermione était plus triste que jamais, Adrien préférait rester près d'un être qui le terrifiait littéralement. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle monta les escaliers à la hâte et se jeta sur le lit dès qu'elle fut arrivée dans la chambre. Apeurée devant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Voldemort, elle avait prié Adrien de l'emmener loin de lui. Avait-il refusé par peur ? Ou bien ne tenait-il pas vraiment à elle ? A la perceptive de se retrouver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau, ses larmes redoublèrent, céder à ses pulsions reviendrait à trahir ses amis. Après plusieurs minutes, ses pleures cessèrent et elle se sentit soudain submergée par une grande fatigue. Enfilant sa nuisette, Hermione se recoucha tout en espérant avoir trouvé le sommeil avant qu'il n'arrive. Hélas, Morphée ne passa pas, désireux de la voir affronter cet être qui l'attirait autant qu'elle le haïssait. Il parut à Hermione qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'était lui ! Sentant son coeur s'emballer, elle l'entendit marcher dans la chambre éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Un bruit d'étoffe lui indiqua qu'il retirait ses vêtements mais ce n'est que quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle qu'elle comprit qu'il était vraiment là. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler le dos et son cœur rata un battement quand il se pencha vers elle afin d'humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, lui arrachant un long frisson. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il lui murmura de sa voix grave :

-Tu dors ?

Son ton n'était ni moqueur, ni ironique, Hermione ne put en déchiffrer l'intonation. Trop bouleversée pour répondre, elle feignit le sommeil et le sentit sourire contre son oreille. Elle était certaine qu'il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas mais il n'insista cependant pas. S'éloignant, Voldemort se coucha et Hermione entendit bientôt sa respiration calme et régulière. Sentant encore son oreille la chatouiller, la jeune fille n'osa faire aucun mouvement, la nuit s'annonçait longue.

Non loin de là, dans une chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry Potter était assis sur son lit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par les faibles rayons de la lampe à huile. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain las de tout ceci, las de Voldemort et de ses Horcruxes, las de cette vie qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Serrant les doigts autour du médaillon de Serpentard, Harry observa le serpent qu'il y était gravé, son oeil d'émeraude semblait le narguer. Jetant brutalement l'Horcruxe à travers la pièce, il fut plus que surpris de le voir s'ouvrir sous le choc en un bruit sec. Abasourdit, le jeune homme s'approcha et le prit avec la plus grande prudence. Il était certain que c'était le bon médaillon, il ne l'avait pas quitté, ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute son humeur morose de ces derniers jours. Le médaillon qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus qu'une vulgaire antiquité, d'un prix inestimable certainement, mais il ne renfermait plus aucun fragment d'âme de Voldemort.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle s'étira en soupirant. La nuit n'avait pas été aussi longue qu'elle s'attendait, le sommeil l'avait submergée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Ecartant ses jambes, Hermione retint un cri de surprise quand ses doigts de pieds rencontrèrent un obstacle. Se redressant soudainement, elle découvrit Voldemort endormit à côté d'elle ; heureusement, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas réveillé. Se détendant un peu, Hermione l'observa : son visage était serein et paisible, il était toujours aussi beau. Hermione se gifla mentalement pour ses pensées qui semblaient vraiment être incontrôlables. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie de se serrer contre lui et d'humer l'odeur de son peau. Luttant contre ses pulsions, elle se leva et rentra dans la salle de bain. Décidant de prendre une douche, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui, il l'obsédait littéralement mais elle ne céderait pas. Après s'être habillée, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort.

Le mage noir avait été réveillé par le bruit de la douche. Comme Hermione un peu plus tôt, il s'étira et regarda à côté de lui : la jeune fille n'était pas là, à son grand regret. Lors de sa mission, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à elle. Cela faisait cinquante ans qu'elle hantait sa tête mais depuis qu'il la gardait ici, la fréquence de ses pensées pour elle s'était fortement accrue. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait depuis un demi-siècle, il lui était agréable de penser à elle. Elle tomberait dans ses bras très vite, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Sortant du lit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ouvrit la porte.

Hermione sursauta quand elle vit le mage noir, ce qui provoqua un sourire moqueur de la part de celui-ci. Sans plus attendre, elle se faufila dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui donnant accès à la salle de bain. Priant pour qu'il y rentre le plus vite possible, Hermione se sentit rougir quand il se retourna pour la regarder. Arborant un sourire en coin, il la contempla de haut en bas et finit par lui dire de sa voix grave et chaude :

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Etonnée par la réplique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Depuis quand lui souhaitait-elle une bonne journée ?

-Bonjour.

Voldmort fut amusé par le ton de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas manqué une occasion de la faire rougir. Se détournant, il rentra dans la salle de bain sans pour autant lui souhaiter une bonne journée en retour.

Quand la porte se ferma, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, son coeur battant encore à tout rompre. Il était si imprévisible ! Quand il avait posé son regard sur elle, Hermione avait senti ses mains devenir moites et ses jambes perdre toute contenance. L'attirance qu'elle lui portait n'allait qu'en s'accroissant. Chassant cette détestable idée de sa tête, elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Après plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain, Voldemort en sortit et quitta la pièce non sans avoir jeté un regard à la jeune fille.

Voldemort descendit les deux étages qui le séparaient de la grande salle à manger et ouvrit la porte de celle-ci sans aucune hésitation. Autour d'une immense table, se tenait la quasi intégralité de ses Mangemorts venu faire leurs rapports. Se dirigeant vers le haut siège qui lui était destiné, il vit Nagini s'approcher de lui. Le serpent passait la presque intégralité de ses journées dans cette pièce, Voldemort ayant décidé de ne pas le mettre en présence de la jeune fille. Même si Nagini lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, il ne voulait pas tenter le sort. Posant son regard sur le reptile, il sentit que quelque chose était différent, il le sentait moins... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait su dire ce que le serpent lui inspirait. Sortant de ses pensées, il posa son regard noir sur ses partisans ; la famille Malefoy était là, ainsi que cet idiot d'Adrien. Bellatrix et Rodolfus Lestrange se tenaient proches de son siège, celle-ci lui lançant un regard plein d'admiration. Ignorant le regard de la femme, il s'assit et croisa les doigts, attendant qu'ils fassent leurs rapports.

Eblouie, Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son maître. On l'avait informé de sa transformation physique mais jamais elle ne s'était attendue à le trouver aussi...beau. Elle, son époux et Peter Pettigrow avaient été envoyés pour une longue mission de recrutement. Elle n'avait plus revu le Maître depuis la dernière cérémonie d'initiation, c'est-à-dire il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Descendant son regard vers la bouche de Voldemort elle ferma les yeux ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'aimait, lui et ses idéologies. En rouvrant les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée devant l'air de son maître, il semblait s'ennuyer. Que se passait-il ?

Voldemort mit rapidement fin à la réunion, congédiant sans aucune gentillesse ses fidèles. Le regard dans le vide, il ne vit pas qu'une personne ne s'était pas levée et attendait patiemment qu'il daigne la remarquer. Lucius Malefoy était toujours sur sa chaise, les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre si fortement que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

-Que veux-tu Lucius !

Il avait dit ça de son habituel ton méchant, c'est-à-dire celui qu'il employait toujours, sauf quand il se trouvait en présence d'Hermione. Légèrement hésitant, Malefoy ne prit pas tout de suite la parole, ce qui énerva quelque peu Voldemort. Voyant l'expression que prenait son maître, il se lança sans plus attendre.

-Je ne sais pas si vous souhaitez le savoir mais Miss Wandeval est disons...proche de mon neveu.

Levant un sourcil devant cette réplique, Voldemort porta une plus grande attention à ce que voulait lui dire Malefoy, il avait abordé un sujet important.

-Que veux-tu dire par proche ?

Regrettant subitement d'avoir pris l'initiative d'en parler à son maître, Lucius baissa la tête quand il prononça les mots que le mage noir attendait.

-Drago les a vu dans le parc, ils...ils s'embrassaient et j'ai surpris mon neveu qui sortait un matin de votre chambre.

Voldemort crispa fortement la mâchoire devant ce que Malefoy senior venait de lui révéler. Avec rage, il se leva, envoyant son siège valser un peu plus loin et arrachant un sifflement outré de la part de Nagini qui évita le meuble de peu. Sortant de la pièce sans adresser le moindre regard à Lucius ou à l'animal, il monta l'escalier d'un pas lourd qui résonna dans le grand hall vide. Cette sale petite peste avait profité de son absence pour s'envoyer en l'air avec ce connard de Malefoy et dans son lit de surcroît !

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sorti, Lucius n'avait pu empêcher un sourire méchant d'apparaître sur son visage.

-"Enfin débarrassé de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Adrien venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, heureusement la réunion avait été courte. Depuis hier, il ne pensait plus qu'à Hermione, il s'en voulait terriblement mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Regardant par la fenêtre, le jeune homme se demanda si son maître était parti après la réunion, cela lui permettrait d'aller voir Hermione. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, venant percuter le mur avec fracas. Voldemort se tenait dans l'embrasure, les yeux plus haineux que jamais. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon pour Adrien.


	14. Chapitre XIV: Règlement de comptes

Voldemort se tenait dans l'embrasure, les yeux plus haineux que jamais. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon pour Adrien.

Le jeune Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de se prosterner devant son maître qu'il recevait un puissant sortilège Doloris. Tombant par terre, il fut pris de convulsions terribles qui ne cessèrent que bien plus tard. Immobile sur le sol froid de sa chambre, Adrien tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et la raison lui sauta soudainement aux yeux. Son oncle les avait balancés au Maître, ils étaient finis ! Inquiet pour Hermione, il tenta de se redresser mais son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit Voldemort s'approcher de lui.

-Je vais t'apprendre à toucher à mes affaires !

Regrettant soudain de ne pas s'être enfuit avec Hermione la veille, il reçut un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille et plus terrifiant que jamais. S'il tuait ce connard, il pouvait être sûr que la fille ne lui tomberait jamais dans les bras, il était si proche du but. Se penchant vers Adrien en un sourire sadique, il posa sa baguette sur la tempe du jeune homme et en écrasa le bout contre sa peau avec force.

-Je pense que tu as compris la leçon, ne t'approche plus d'elle, cette fille est à moi !

Après lui avoir administré un dernier coup de pied, Voldemort sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Bellatrix était assise dans la grande suite qu'elle occupait toujours quand elle venait chez sa soeur cadette. En fermant les yeux, elle put revoir le visage parfait de son maître. Soudain, dans son esprit, les traits du jeune homme prirent un air ennuyé. Rouvrant subitement les yeux, Bellatrix sembla songeuse. Jamais le Maître ne s'était ennuyé à aucunes réunions, trop impatient de savoir comment avançaient les choses. Pourtant, elle l'avait senti ailleurs, désireux d'être autre part. Bellatrix sourit un peu en repensant au fait que le visage de son maître était comme un livre ouvert, elle pouvait y lire la moindre de ses pensées. A force d'entraînement, elle avait appris et ce, même lorsqu'il ressemblait à un serpent, à déchiffrer toutes ses expressions.

De son côté, Hermione était seule dans la chambre de Voldemort, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait mais n'aurait su dire quoi ; quelque chose de grave s'était produit, une sorte de pressentiment semblait vouloir la mettre en garde. En fin d'après-midi, l'elfe vint lui apporter une nouvelle robe pour le dîner. Quand elle l'observa d'un peu plus près, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : cette robe était magnifique mais bien trop échancrée ! La tirant déjà par le bras en direction de la salle de bain, l'elfe se retourna quand la jeune fille prit la parole.

-Tu n'as pas apporté quelque chose pour mettre en-dessous ?

Encore une fois, l'elfe sembla ne pas comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire Hermione. Celle-ci se laissa entraîner en soupirant, il fallait qu'elle revoie sa position sur les elfes de maison. Quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, elle était très mal à l'aise et essayait de remonter son décolleté sans succès. Connaissant désormais le chemin qui menait à la salle à manger, Hermione descendit les escaliers sans pour autant croiser âme qui vive. Arrivée devant la porte en chêne, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra. Cependant, elle se stoppa net quand elle vit que trois nouvelles personnes étaient présentes à table. Bellatrix et son mari ainsi que Peter Pettigrow la regardaient, aussi étonnés qu'elle l'était elle-même. Mal à l'aise, elle s'assit à la seule place libre, c'est-à-dire celle en face de Voldemort.

Adrien était assis à sa place habituelle, sentant encore les brûlures de l'horrible sort de son maître. Il avait hésité à se rendre au repas mais il voulait s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien. Le jeune homme crut devenir fou quand il vit que tous les invités étaient là sauf Hermione. Que lui avait-il fait subir ?! Où était-elle ? Adrien fut sorti de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Hermione entra dans la pièce : elle semblait aller très bien, physiquement du moins car la jeune fille parut effrayée quand son regard se posa sur Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ne savait plus quoi penser ; la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter venait de rentrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir en face de son maître. Lançant un regard interrogateur à celui-ci, elle vit apparaître sur son visage l'intérêt qui avait déserté ses traits lors de la réunion. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas apprécier cette fille !

Hermione était plus que mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens. Adrien semblait abattu et faible et ne releva presque pas la tête de son assiette, peut-être était-il en colère à cause de sa demande de la veille. Les trois autres Malefoy étaient effacés, se contentant de manger sans prendre la parole. Peter Pettigrow lançait assez régulièrement un regard en direction de son décolleté, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à oublier que cette satanée robe offrait une belle vue de sa poitrine à l'ensemble de la tablée. Rodolfus Lestrange semblait surpris de sa présence ici mais c'est le regard de sa femme qui terrifia Hermione. La scrutant sans retenue de ses yeux noirs, reflet de la folie qui la rongeait, Bellatrix lui faisait littéralement peur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bellatrix ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fixait la jeune fille. A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ? Soudain, l'hypothèse qu'elle et son maître faisaient... non elle ne voulait pas le croire ! Cette fille débarquait et occupait la place qu'elle avait toujours rêvée près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par Voldemort lui-même qui prit la parole de son habituel ton froid.

-Bella, cesse-donc de fixer Miss Wandeval !

Bellatrix baissa les yeux vers son assiette à laquelle elle n'avait presque pas touché. Son maître avait bien insisté sur le nom de cette fille. Mensonge, cette petite traînée mentait, elle mentait ! Subitement, elle se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise et pointa son doigt pourvu d'un long ongle jaune sur Hermione.

-Menteuse, menteuse ! Elle ment mon maître, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Voldemort resta assis devant une Bellatrix hystérique, sans prendre la parole, il lui lança un regard noir qui suffit à la calmer et à la faire se rasseoir.

Le coeur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre, cette femme s'était soudain levée en lui criant dessus, envoyant des postillons dans son assiette. Un seul regard de Voldemort avait suffi à l'arrêter. Se promettant de ne jamais trop s'approcher d'elle, Hermione reposa ses couverts et attendit que le dîner prenne fin. Le repas se termina enfin, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Tous les invités quittèrent la pièce et quand Adrien passa à côté d'elle, Hermione fut déçue de voir qu'il évitait son regard, lui en voulait-il vraiment beaucoup ? Après tout, c'était à elle de lui en vouloir, non ? Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Voldemort et Hermione à la table ; celui-ci la regardait étrangement et il sembla à la jeune fille qu'il était contrarié.

Quand Adrien se leva, il vit que son maître attendait que tout le monde parte, fixant Hermione qui se tenait en face de lui. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Hésitant à rester, il sentit son cousin lui saisir le bras et le forcer à sortir. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Drago, le regardant méchamment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Mais la porte venait de se refermer, la seule chose qu'il put voir fut l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione, sa longue chevelure reposant sur son dos.

-Oublie-la, elle t'a déjà apporté assez d'ennuis comme ça !

Drago semblait énervé par l'attitude de son cousin ce qui n'échappa pas à Bellatrix qui s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Adrien tourna la tête vers Bellatrix Lestrange, cette femme à moitié folle ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance. Au grand dam d'Adrien, Drago expliqua à sa tante la raison de leur dispute sous le regard noir de son cousin.

-Adrien et Granger se sont envoyés en l'air et le Maître le sait.

Drago ne s'était jamais forcé à être poli en présence de sa tante et la vulgarité de ses paroles ne sembla pas la gêner. Pensive, elle posa son regard sur Adrien et tapota la joue de celui-ci de sa main crochue.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille, cette fille n'est-elle pas une Sans-de-Bourbe ?

Adrien écarta son visage de la main de cette folle et partit non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à son cousin. Reportant son attention sur Drago, Bellatrix le questionna, de l'espoir plein la voix.

-Ca veut dire que cette fille est avec ton cousin ?

Malefoy junior grimaça devant cette question, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça.

-Non, le Maître ordonne que personne ne la touche. Adrien a désobéit et il a failli y rester.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'affaissa devant cette nouvelle, ses doutes étaient donc fondés. Soudainement, elle entendit le Maître crier dans la pièce d'à côté.

-On dirait qu'elle aussi va passer un mauvais moment.

Drago avait lancé cette réplique d'un ton détaché en s'éloignant, laissa Bellatrix seule dans le hall.

Voldemort fixait Hermione, les doigts croisés et les coudes sur la table. D'abord étonnée, Hermione comprit petit à petit ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Lucius lui avait dit pour Adrien et elle ! Prenant finalement la parole, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva un sourcil.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, il la gardait ici contre son gré. Décidant de jouer le rôle de l'innocente, Hermione lui répondit que non d'un ton qui se voulait neutre et étonné.

-Vraiment, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius ce matin.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ce qui irrita Voldemort.

-Laisse-moi rafraîchir ta mémoire de petite idiote... Adrien Malefoy.

Hermione tiqua sous l'appellation que venait de lui donner Voldemort.

-Adrien est mon ami.

Face à l'expression neutre de la jeune fille, Voldemort perdit tout contrôle, se levant, il frappa la table de ses deux poings, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

-NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON !

Hermione ferma les yeux et se crispa. Se calmant un peu, Voldemort remarqua qu'il l'avait effrayée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se braque contre lui sinon tout était fichu. Même si elle l'avait trompé avec ce petit con d'Adrien, il comptait bien se l'approprier. S'approchant d'elle, il lui saisit la main, l'obligeant à se mettre debout. Hermione baissa les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder en face mais Voldemort ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il lui saisit le menton sans brusquerie, ce qui étonna Hermione, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait retrouvé le timbre chaud et charmeur qu'il n'employait qu'avec elle.

-Et moi, je suis ton ami ?

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à cette question et ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle se savait pas trop ce qu'il était pour elle.

-Parce-ce que si j'étais ton ami, je suppose que je pourrais faire ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Quand les lèvres du mage noir touchèrent les siennes, Hermione ressentit comme un électrochoc et perdit toute volonté. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée auparavant et cette sensation était incomparable, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ça. Oubliant subitement ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et toutes ses résolutions pour lui résister, Hermione répondit à son baiser. Sentant qu'elle l'embrassait en retour, Voldemort sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune fille puis s'éloigna.

-Je vois que je suis ton ami.

Sans rien rajouter, il sortit de la pièce en y laissant une Hermione éberluée. Comme avait-elle pu se laisser aller si facilement, il ne lui avait suffi que d'un baiser de sa part pour qu'elle oublie tout. Se giflant mentalement pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle sortit à son tour de la salle à manger.


	15. Chapitre XV: Ivresse et rapprochement

Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne la voyait, Bellatrix colla son oreille contre le chêne de la porte qui fermait la salle à manger. Son maître avait crié sur la fille, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Grimaçant, elle crut entendre Voldemort parler mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle ne puisse saisir ses mots, sa voix grave ne provoquait que de faibles vibrassions sur le bois qu'elle enlaçait désormais comme un amant. Tout à coup, il n'y eut plus que le silence, que se passait-il ! Voyant la clinche tourner à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers une grande colonne de marbre blanc qui lui servit de cachette. Heureusement, le Maître qui venait de sortir de la pièce ne la vit pas. Lançant au passage un coup d'oeil au fessier du jeune homme, Bellatrix perdit son sourire quand elle vit la fille sortir à son tour de la salle à manger. Elle semblait plutôt bien se porter, le Maître était bien trop indulgent ! Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle la suivit en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Malgré les nombreux bruits qu'elle fit en la suivant, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne sembla pas la remarquer, comme perdue dans ses pensées. La pistant jusqu'au deuxième étage, Bellatrix retint un cri de rage quand elle la vit entrer dans la chambre du Maître. En un instant, les yeux de Bellatrix trahirent toute sa folie, folie entièrement dévouée à Voldemort.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil de la chambre de Voldemort. La jeune fille tenait un livre mais se concentrer parut mission impossible. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de lire quatre fois la même phrase sans pour autant en saisir le sens, Hermione referma l'ouvrage en soupirant. Les plantes rares d'Europe parurent dérisoires en comparaison des pensées qui l'habitaient. Hermione était très peinée par le comportement qu'avait eu Adrien au dîner d'hier soir ; il l'avait tout simplement ignorée. Lui en voulait-il vraiment beaucoup ? C'était pourtant à elle d'être fâchée, non ? Puis la pensée qui revenait le plus constamment fit surface dans son esprit, Voldemort l'avait embrassée ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se permettait ce genre de comportement avec elle mais il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassée. Hermione se gifla mentalement pour cette réflexion digne d'une groupie. Si la jeune fille avait vraiment reçu toutes les gifles qu'elle s'infligeait mentalement, sa joue serait désormais rouge vif. Elle sortit cependant de ses pensées et sursauta quand l'elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce, décidément elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Voldemort était assis sur son trône dans la salle de cérémonie. Il avait initié deux nouveaux Mangemorts aujourd'hui et il assistait à présent à la réception qui suivait toujours ce genre d'évènement. Le menton posé sur son poing en une position nonchalante, il observait l'assemblée d'un air las. Il fut cependant dérangé par Lucius Malefoy qui s'approcha de lui en baissant la tête. Pesant chaque mot, il lui parla d'une voix très prudente.

-Maître, puis-je savoir où est mon neveu ?

Voldemort redressa la tête et haussa un sourcil en repensant à cet idiot.

-Je l'ai envoyé en mission en Amérique.

Un sourire un coin était apparu sur son visage comme il prononçait cette phrase. Après s'être assuré que la fille voyait Adrien sain et sauf au dîner, il s'était empressé de lui confier une pseudo mission de recrutement en Amérique. Ainsi, il éloignait cet imbécile de la fille. Depuis qu'il avait osé la toucher, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter.

-Puis-je vous demander quelle est la nature de cette mission.

Lucius patienta et quand il se rendit compte que son maître ne lui répondait pas, il eut peur d'avoir fait preuve d'une indiscrétion qui aurait éveillé le courroux du Lord. Hésitant, Lucius se recula, effrayé devant l'imprévisibilité de Voldemort. Après quelques secondes, il osa enfin relever son regard métallique. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que Voldemort fixait intensément quelque chose se trouvant près de la porte d'entrée. Suivant la trajectoire du regard de son maître, il eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire, Hermione était littéralement tétanisée à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Le même endroit où, il y a peu de temps, elle avait avoué à Voldemort qu'elle le trouvait repoussant, cette confession n'était plus vraiment d'actualité à présent. Cherchant Adrien dans la foule de Mangemorts, Hermione ne le trouva malheureusement pas, elle devait pourtant s'expliquer avec lui.

De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était tourné vers Lucius et un regard de sa part suffit à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait que son serviteur fasse. Sans rechigner, mais si intérieurement il pestait, il traversa la pièce pour aller chercher la Sang-de-Bourbe. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle eut droit à un sourire narquois et il lui fit signe de le suivre, mieux valait ne pas la toucher devant son maître.

Bellatrix qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de ce qui venait de se passer bouillait littéralement de rage. Quand la fille était arrivée, elle avait eu le réflexe d'analyser la réaction de son maître : il la fixait intensément comme un chasseur regarderait sa proie, avec tant de convoitise qu'à l'instant, elle n'eut envie que d'une chose, tuer cette petite catin. Mais Bellatrix n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, qu'elle ne fut pas son indignation quand elle vit qu'on installait la fille sur une chaise à côté du Maître. Elle occupait sa place à elle, depuis toutes ces années où elle s'était entièrement dévouée au Maître, ce qui lui avait valu un séjour à Azkaban, jamais elle n'avait eu droit à un tel honneur. Pourtant la fille ne semblait pas considérer sa position comme un quelconque privilège, elle semblait plus apeurée qu'autre chose.

Quand Hermione s'assit sur le siège à côté de Voldemort, il lui lança un regard qui la fit rougir malgré sa position. Fuyant ses yeux noirs, elle balaya la pièce du regard et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que parmi la foule, près du buffet, Bellatrix Lestrange la fixait sans aucune retenue. Voyant un elfe de maison porter un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne, elle en saisit une en soupirant, la soirée s'annonçait longue.

Beaucoup de Mangemorts se questionnaient, qui était cette fille ? Le nom Wandeval revenait souvent dans les conversations ainsi que le terme "Sang-de-Bourbe" ou encore le mot "mensonge". Ne se gênant nullement, Bellatrix passait de groupe en groupe pour que chacun sache qui était vraiment cette fille.

N'aillant rien d'autre à faire, Hermione analysa l'assemblée et trouva Peter Pettigrow dans un coin de l'immense pièce. Il était seul et aussi loin qu'elle fut de lui, elle aurait juré qu'il se parlait à lui-même puis il tourna son regard vers elle et lui fit un sourire malsain. Prenant une grande gorgée de champagne, Hermione détourna les yeux, quel horrible personnage !

Toujours en train d'effectuer sa tournée, Bellatrix perçut une conversation qui ne lui plut pas. Deux hommes assez jeunes parlaient de la fille.

-A ton avis, pourquoi garde-t-il cette fille près de lui ?

Un des deux Mangemorts qui était roux leva les sourcils et but son verre cul sec.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, Drago m'a dit qu'elle dormait dans la chambre du Maître, ce n'est sûrement pas pour jouer aux cartes avec lui.

L'autre Mangemort s'esclaffa et détailla sans retenue Hermione.

-Tu penses vraiment que cette fille est une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'y ressemble pas en tout cas.

L'homme roux hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et après s'être emparé d'un autre verre, il se rapprocha un peu de son interlocuteur.

-Ne le dis à personne mais Drago m'a affirmé qu'elle et Adrien se sont envoyés en l'air dans le lit du Maître.

Bellatrix décida d'en rester là, lançant un regard assassin à la jeune fille, qui heureusement ne le vit, elle quitta la pièce telle une furie. Si le Maître la choisissait elle, jamais elle ne lui ferait ce genre de chose, cette fille ne le méritait pas mais elle comptait bien lui ouvrir les yeux.

La soirée était plus qu'ennuyeuse pour Hermione si bien qu'elle buvait verre de champagne sur verre de champagne ; Voldemort le remarqua mais s'abstint bien de lui en faire la remarque. La soirée prenait doucement fin et la jeune fille n'aurait su dire le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu. Elle se sentait un peu pompette mais quand Voldemort lui saisit le bras et la releva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de boire autant. Dans la salle désormais presque vide, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la mena jusqu'à la sortie. Dans le hall, Hermione ne marchait pas très droit mais c'est quand ils montèrent l'escalier que Voldemort prit conscience de l'état de la jeune fille, elle était saoule. Montant quelques marches difficilement, Hermione finit par s'asseoir sur la sixième marche du grand escalier de marbre. Levant un sourcil, Voldemort la regarda et sans plus attendre, il la saisit comme on tient une jeune mariée et monta l'escalier sans aucune difficulté. Il ne comptait pas entendre dans le hall glacial le temps qu'elle daigne se relever. Il aurait bien sûr pu utiliser la magie pour la conduire jusqu'à la chambre mais il sentait que la fille était sur le point de lui tomber dans le bras, tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Surprise d'être portée ainsi, Hermione resta quelques secondes les bras dans le vide puis les passa autour de la nuque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'alcool noyant son discernement et toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Voldemort. Les yeux embrumés par l'alcool, elle regarda la mâchoire du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle. Prise d'agréables sensations dans le ventre, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Hermione sentit les bras de Voldemort faillir un peu puis resserrer leur étreinte sur elle.

Voldemort avait été surpris par le comportement de la jeune fille et se félicita soudainement d'avoir attendu qu'elle vienne d'elle-même. Retenant un gémissement, il faillit la lâcher quand elle commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre et quand il fut près du lit, il lâcha la jeune fille dessus qui atterrit sur la couverture. Couchée devant Voldemort, Hermione le regardait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement beau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observait la jeune fille allongée sur son lit : sa longue chevelure était éparpillée tout autour de son visage, l'alcool avait rendu ses beaux yeux un peu nébuleux, lui donnant un air plus que sexy. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle se redressa et tenta de dégrafer le corsage de sa robe noire bustier. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du jeune homme quand il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire, elle ne perdait pas de temps. S'approchant d'elle en lui faisant un sourire à vous faire fondre, il l'aida à défaire son vêtement. Quand elle sentit le corsage se desserrer autour de son buste, Hermione put enfin respirer, l'elfe de maison n'y avait pas été de mains mortes. A peine eut-elle le temps de mieux respirer que Voldemort la poussait sans douceur sur le lit. La jeune fille se laissa faire sans rechigner mais émit un petit gémissement de protestation quand il lui mit les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ne l'entendant pas ainsi, Hermione dégagea ses mains et les posa sur le torse de Voldemort. Sans plus attendre, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec beaucoup de dextérité pour quelqu'un dans son état. Levant un sourcil, Voldemort prit la parole pour la première fois.

-Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

Hermione stoppa ses mouvements et leva les yeux vers lui ; sa voix était si grave et chaude qu'elle eut envie de lui sauter dessus sans plus attendre, elle finit par répondre avec un timbre de voix qu'elle ne se savait pas posséder.

-Gryffondor.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva un sourcil devant cette réponse. En un sens, ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle agissait comme une vraie lionne. Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'elle soit de Serpentard mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant car la jeune fille venait de terminer de déboutonner sa chemise et la faisait glisser le long de ses bras. Reprenant soudain le contrôle de la situation, il saisit les mains d'Hermione et les replaça au-dessus de sa tête. Afin qu'elle ne les bouge plus, il prit sa baguette et lui envoya un sort qui fit apparaître une corde invisible qui attacha ses bras à la tête du lit.

Hermione tenta de se dégager mais elle était belle et bien ligotée ; lançant un regard noir à Voldemort, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osée dans son état normal, elle gémit tout de même quand il lui caressa les épaules. Quand il tira sur sa robe pour lui ôter, Hermione leva le bassin afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Le fait qu'il l'attache à la tête du lit ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, c'était Voldemort et il lui fallait dominer quoi qu'il arrive. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut un éclair de lucidité, elle se trouvait à présent en sous-vêtements devant Voldemort lui-même !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observait la jeune femme qui était allongée à moitié nue devant lui et eut un regard triomphant, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait. Se penchant, il vint embrasser le cou d'Hermione qui poussa sa tête en arrière. De sa gorge, il descendit vers sa poitrine effleurant du bout de sa langue la peau de la jeune fille.

Hermione appréciait grandement le traitement que lui infligeait Voldemort et ce, même si elle était attachée. Envoyant valser ses escarpins à talons à travers la pièce, elle se mit à gémir quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa ses seins enfermés dans son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Quand il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses flancs, la jeune fille comprit ce qu'il comptait faire, aussi resta-t-elle bien couchée sur le dos, l'empêchant d'accéder à l'attache du soutien-gorge.

Voldemort se sentait de plus en plus excité par la jeune fille, elle était si parfaite physiquement, ils allaient bien ensemble. Quand il essaya de dégrafer son soutien-gorge qui n'était sexy que parce qu'elle le portait, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'elle ne se redressait pas pour l'aider, plantant au contraire son dos plus profondément dans le matelas. Levant son regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle arborait un petit sourire moqueur, chose qui l'aurait mis hors de lui si ça n'avait pas été elle. Décidant de l'effrayer, il lui fit son fameux regard noir mais il ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur la jeune fille, elle était bien trop saoule pour ça. Baissant sa tête vers elle, il se mit à embrasser sa poitrine à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge et en même temps, il laissa errer sa main vers la culotte de la jeune fille, caressant du bout des doigts son sexe à travers le tissu. Gémissent plus fort encore, Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté. Après une dernière caresse un peu plus forte que les autres, Voldemort s'éloigna complètement de la jeune fille qui rouvrit subitement les yeux. La regardant avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'agréable surprise de voir que la jeune fille se cambrait pour qu'il accède à l'attache de ce fameux soutien-gorge. Il dégrafa le sous-vêtement gênant avec une agilité qui étonna quelque peu Hermione et le lança derrière lui.

Hermione regretta soudain de se pas avoir mis un soutien-gorge avec des bretelles, ainsi il aurait été obligé de la détacher pour lui enlever. Quoi qu'être attachée ainsi l'excitait plus qu'elle ne souhaitait se l'avouer. Posant son regard sur le jeune homme, Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait le dessus car elle ne portait plus que sa culotte de dentelle noire tandis que lui avait encore tous ses vêtements, seule sa chemise était ouverte, lui laissant voir son torse.

Voldemort observa avidement les seins offerts de la jeune fille et pour la récompenser de son obéissance, il reprit ses caresses contre sa culotte qui était désormais trempée. Sentant qu'elle roulait du bassin contre sa main, il la retira et lui fit un sourire joueur, il allait la faire languir un peu plus longtemps.

Quand il ôta sa main, Hermione se sentit frustrée et émit un grognement de mécontentement. En souriant, Voldemort plaça son visage au-dessus du sien.

-Tu veux que je continue ?

Hermione hocha de la tête, perdue dans ses prunelles noires.

-Il te suffit de demander, vas-y.

D'abord hésitante, Hermione finit par faire ce qu'il lui proposait.

-Continuez, s'il vous plaît.

Voyant qu'il ne recommençait pas Hermione fronça les sourcils, n'avait-elle pas fait ce qu'il demandait ?

-Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme il fallait.

Le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool d'Hermione ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis la réponse lui sauta subitement aux yeux, il voulait qu'elle l'appelle "Maître", comme tous ses Mangemorts le faisaient. Quel sadique ! Pourtant, Hermione se sentait vraiment excitée et il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait presque sentir la peau de son torse contre la sienne. Serrant la mâchoire, elle répondit en fuyant son regard.

Maître, continuez s'il vous plaît.

Voldemort sourit devant cette réplique et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, fessant gémir la jeune fille qui oublia bien vite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous en l'embrassant, Voldemort fit glisser sa main le long du corps de la jeune fille pour finalement atteindre son point sensible. Faisant glisser sa culotte avec lenteur, il reprit ses caresses sur le sexe d'Hermione désormais nu. Après quelques mouvements bien placés contre son clitoris, elle eut un orgasme qui lui arracha un long gémissement. N'en pouvant plus, Voldemort se redressa et ôta ses vêtements devant une Hermione qui n'en manquait pas une miette. Se plaçant au-dessus de la jeune fille qui écarta les jambes sans rechigner, il finit par la pénétrer sans douceur.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et contrôlés et Hermione eut un second éclair de lucidité, elle était en train de coucher avec Voldemort et elle appréciait ça. Elle fit prise d'une soudaine envie de le toucher, de sentir d'avantage sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains étant hors service, elle utilisa ses jambes pour caresser sa peau si souvent désirée. Du bout de ses orteils, elle caressa l'arrière de la jambe de Voldemort qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupé ailleurs. Sans réfléchir, elle l'entoura soudainement de ses deux jambes, l'enfonçant plus profondément en elle et rapprochant son torse de sa poitrine. Surprit, Voldemort émit un grognement rauque et prit un rythme plus rapide.

Les coups de reins de Voldemort furent de plus en plus frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, emportant la jeune fille avec lui et se déversant en elle. Grognant légèrement contre l'épaule d'Hermione il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle.


	16. Chapitre XVI: Nouvelle très inattendue

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut assaillie par un horrible mal de crâne, que s'était-il passé ? Retraçant sa journée de la veille, elle se souvint de la réception et de tout ce champagne. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle se redressa soudainement quand le souvenir de sa soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire, elle et Voldemort avaient...oh non ! Se rendant compte que ses bras n'étaient plus attachés, elle regarda à côté d'elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans les yeux : Voldemort dormait profondément. Il était sur le ventre, la tête tournée dans sa direction, la couverture ne recouvrant que le bas de son corps lui donnant une belle vue de son dos et de ses épaules. Malgré la promesse de lui résister qu'elle s'était faite, elle n'avait pas été capable de tenir bien longtemps. Fermant les yeux, elle revit en un flash une bribe de leurs ébats d'hier soir, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ! Massant ses tempes douloureuses, elle soupira en sortant du lit. Ce qui la gênait le plus était que c'était elle qui s'était en quelque sorte jetée sur lui. Si ça avait été le contraire, elle aurait pu se rassurer en affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Quand elle fut dans la salle de bain, elle actionna les jets de la douche et se plaça en-dessous. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps lui fit du bien et déjà, elle sentait la douleur dans son crâne s'estomper. Levant la tête vers la source des jets, elle ferma les yeux et en un flash, elle revit le visage de Voldemort au-dessus d'elle, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation pour personne auparavant. Perdue dans ses pensées et assourdie par le bruit de la douche, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Les yeux toujours clos, elle sursauta quand elle sentit un corps se coller contre son dos et une voix grave et chaude lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Je t'ai fait peur, Hermione ?

Son ton était légèrement moqueur mais ce qui étonna le plus Hermione fut la façon dont il venait de la nommer. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire de Wandeval mais entendre son vrai prénom prononcé de sa bouche lui fit plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Posant sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, il fit glisser ses deux mains sur ses hanches. D'abord crispée, Hermione se forçait à ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'hier mais en tentatrices qu'elles étaient, sa bouche et ses mains contre son corps semblaient vouloir la corrompre à nouveau. Après un long combat intérieur, la jeune fille se laissa aller contre lui, vaincue.

Très loin de là, Adrien était assis dans un immense parc désert, le visage dans les mains, il pensait à Hermione. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête, elle lui manquait terriblement. Que faisait-elle, allait-elle bien ? Adrien crispa la mâchoire quand il repensa aux regards que lançait son maître à la jeune fille, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'intéresse à elle ! En y repensant bien, le jeune homme dut avouer que si Hermione n'avait pas attiré l'attention de son maître, jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés. En un sens, il aurait préféré ne jamais la connaître, il ne serait pas si malheureux aujourd'hui. Levant son visage, il regarda l'horizon bouché par les gros nuages noirs, témoins de ses propres idées. S'il comprenait bien, cette mission allait durer indéfiniment. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que le Maître l'avait envoyé ici uniquement pour l'éloigner d'elle. Se relevant, il sortit du parc d'une démarche lourde, il détestait cet homme de tout son être.

Dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd qui servait également de salle de réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, qui n'était plus ce qu'il avait pu être depuis la mort de Dumbledore, une vieille dame à l'allure sévère et un jeune homme assez maigre étaient assis et observaient un vieux médaillon.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est le bon médaillon, Potter ?

Las de la question de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose, Harry n'y répondit pas. MacGonagall lui avait déjà posé la question plusieurs fois, cependant Harry était convaincu que c'était le même médaillon, celui qui lisait dans le coeur de son porteur et lui murmurait ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

-Après tout, il en existe de nombreuses copies, je ne serais pas étonnée que...

-Non, je vous dis que c'est le bon !

Le jeune homme avait crié sa réplique, faisant sursauter la vieille dame. Devant l'air outré de MacGonagall, il se radoucit et reprit le médaillon de Serpentard entre ses doigts. L'Ecossaise ne savait plus quoi penser ; elle avait été contente de voir Potter se confier à elle et lui dévoiler le plus grand secret de Voldemort mais elle se sentait plus qu'impuissante face à cette situation. Albus aurait su quoi faire mais hélas, il n'était plus de ce monde et elle se devait de lui succéder du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait étrangement calme depuis quelques temps, y avait-il un rapport ?

Un mois passa pour Hermione dans le manoir Malefoy. Voldemort partait toute la journée et ne revenait que pour le dîner. Hermione et lui montaient ensuite dans la chambre sous l'œil mauvais de Bellatrix qui supportait de moins en moins la présence de la jeune fille. Elle avait bien tenté d'ouvrir les yeux du Maître sur la fille mais celui-ci ne prétendait pas l'écouter, lui lançant un regard noir à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet. Elle tentait désespérément de plaire à son maître mais celui-ci ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'attention à son égard. Les Mangemorts constatèrent néanmoins que les réunions se faisaient de plus en plus rares et étaient de plus en plus courtes ; le Maître semblait ne plus porter autant d'attention à leur idéologie commune, c'est-à-dire éliminer les Sangs-de-Bourbes du monde magique.

Hermione et Voldemort faisaient souvent l'amour et la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il se montrait moins dominant à chaque fois. La première fois, il lui avait attaché les mains, l'empêchant de pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce que le plus infime contrôle sur lui. Désormais, il la laissait le toucher et le déshabiller tout en s'assurant qu'il gardait une position dominante sur elle. Un soir, Hermione descendit dans la salle à manger, toujours vêtue d'une robe magnifique. Voldemort était déjà assis à sa place habituelle ainsi que toutes les autres personnes conviées. La place d'Adrien restait inlassablement vide, la jeune fille n'avait jamais osé aborder ce sujet avec Voldemort, à vrai dire ils parlaient peu. Avait-il déserté les Mangemorts ? La jeune fille s'était déjà posé toutes les questions possibles concernant son absence sans jamais vraiment en savoir plus.

Quand elle s'installa à sa place, Voldemort lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus que Bellatrix Lestrange ne manqua pas. Même si elle n'aurait pas dû, Hermione était parfois amusée par les réactions de cette folle, la moindre attention de Voldemort à l'égard de la jeune fille la mettait presque hors d'elle, ce que son maître ne semblait pas remarquer le moins du monde. Quand ils sortirent de la salle à manger, Hermione et Voldemort montèrent dans leur chambre. Après avoir passé la plupart de son temps dans cette pièce, la jeune fille la considérait désormais comme sa chambre, même si cela lui faisait bizarre de se l'avouer. Quand il eut refermé la porte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de la jeune fille tel un prédateur et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione avait pu remarquer qu'il ne l'embrassait presque jamais sur la bouche mais elle comptait bien changer ça ; fermant les yeux, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Aujourd'hui elle allait tenter quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer il y a peu de temps. Se dégageant de l'étreinte du jeune homme, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec fouge tout en le dirigeant vers le lit. Sans aucune douceur, Hermione le poussa sur le lit et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Reprenant ses caresses sur son torse désormais nu, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Très vite, elle sentit que cette position ne lui convenait pas mais n'en bougea pas pour autant. En grognant, il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe avec brusquerie afin de lui faire comprendre que cette situation de lui plaisait pas. Retirant ses mains du torse du jeune homme, Hermione ôta sa robe en la passant au-dessus de sa tête, gardant toujours sa position dominante sur lui. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtements, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il la regardait toujours avec autant de désir. En lui lançant un petit sourire coquin, Hermione se pencha et reprit son baiser contre ses lèvres, il y répondait avec beaucoup de rage afin de lui rappeler de ne pas oublier qui il était. Doucement, Hermione fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de Voldemort pour finalement atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle desserra avec dextérité. Déboutonnant le bouton de son pantalon, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, caressant son sexe déjà durci à travers le tissu. Cette attention eut pour effet de le faire grogner contre sa bouche mais il se laissa tout de même faire. En souriant contre ses lèvres, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait le dessus sur lui, jamais il n'aurait permis ce genre de situation il y a peu. C'était difficile à expliquer mais en un sens, il avait changé. S'éloignant quelque peu de lui, elle lui ôta ses chaussures et son pantalon sans qu'il ne tente rien pour reprendre le dessus, l'aidant même à le déshabiller. Quand ils furent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Hermione l'observa rapidement, ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de désir et ses cheveux décoiffés, il était magnifique et rien qu'à elle. Le visage de Bellatrix fit une brève apparition dans son esprit et elle eut un sourire en coin comme elle s'approchait de Voldemort telle une lionne qu'elle était. Reprenant sa position à califourchon sur lui, Hermione jeta sa tête en arrière quand Voldemort vint poser ses mains sur sa taille et les remonter doucement en direction de ses seins qu'il caressa, malaxa avec lenteur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait la jeune femme assise sur lui, gémissant légèrement sous ses caresses, elle était plus que désirable et rien qu'à lui. Sans plus attendre, il se redressa et la fit se coucher sur le dos. Quand Hermione sentit qu'il la basculait pour reprendre sa position au-dessus d'elle, elle se gratifia d'être tout de même arrivée aussi loin. Il s'était bien plus laissé faire que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer. En passant ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme qu'elle griffa légèrement, une révélation lui sauta soudain au visage, elle l'aimait envers et contre tout, même après ce qu'il avait fait et continuerait à faire.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla et sentit le corps chaud de Voldemort contre son dos. Appréciant cette sensation, elle soupira d'aise. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une violente nausée. Sortant rapidement du lit, elle accourut dans la salle de bain en ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. Après avoir vomi au-dessus de la toilette, Hermione s'empressa de tirer la chasse puis toujours accroupie, elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Voldemort entrait dans la pièce. Quand il la vit assise par terre, il parut un peu surpris.

-Ca va ?

La jeune fille fut étonnée par le ton inquiet de sa voix, elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son comportement envers elle. Après avoir légèrement hoché de la tête, Hermione se redressa et sortit de la salle de bain en lançant un petit sourire timide au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la regardait étrangement. La jeune fille alla se recoucher, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Couchée dans le lit, elle entendit le bruit de la douche, Voldemort n'avait même pas pris la peine de refermer la porte. Quand il sortit, les cheveux humides et habillé, il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot mais en omettant pas de lui lancer un dernier regard inquiet. Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille était toujours couchée dans le lit, cette horrible nausée ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Voldemort et un petit homme trapu. L'homme semblait ne pas être très à l'aise, était-ce un Mangemort, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Sous l'oeil vigilant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sortit sa baguette et commença à faire d'amples gestes au-dessus d'Hermione. Murmurant des formules qu'elle ne reconnut pas, il posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se tourna vers Voldemort et prit la parole d'une voix légèrement nerveuse.

-Elle est enceinte d'environ quatre semaines.

Le coeur d'Hermione rata un battement, ce n'était pas possible ! Voyant que Voldemort ne disait rien, le petit homme s'inclina devant lui et quitta rapidement la pièce. Hermione était totalement perdue et instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre plat. Levant les yeux vers Voldemort elle crut qu'il était stupéfixé, il semblait profondément chamboulé. Subitement, il recommença à bouger et ses jambes le menèrent hors de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule. Tremblante, Hermione se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle se rendit compte que le père pouvait tout aussi bien être Voldemort qu'Adrien.


	17. Chapitre XVII: Distance et tristesse

Dans une pièce sombre du manoir Malefoy, Voldemort feuilletait nerveusement le livre de magie noir qui lui avait permis de retrouver son physique d'antan. Il était livide, manquant à chaque fois d'arracher la page qu'il tournait. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Quand il avait créé ses Horcruxes, il avait su que jamais il n'aurait d'enfant. C'était dommage pour la lignée de Serpentard mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, seul lui comptait dans l'histoire, ne pas mourir était la seule chose importante. Il tomba enfin sur la bonne page et en se prenant la tête entre les mains, il lut le chapitre entièrement. Arrivé à la fin, il écarquilla les yeux, qu'avait-il fait ! La première fois, il n'avait pas lu l'explication jusqu'au bout, trop impatient de refermer le bec d'Hermione et de cet idiot d'Adrien. Relisant plusieurs fois la phrase qu'il avait délaissée lors de sa première lecture, il crispa la mâchoire. C'était écrit noir sur blanc : "La personne qui boit cette potion retrouve la jeunesse...". Se contentant de cette première partie, il avait omis de continuer : "...comme si elle remontait le cours du temps". C'était une erreur de débutant, il n'avait pas seulement le physique de sa jeunesse, il était jeune à nouveau ! Bien sûr, tous ses souvenirs étaient intacts mais il était maintenant tout aussi mortel que n'importe qui puisqu'il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de son âme. Il aurait dû avoir des soupçons bien plus tôt !

Deux semaines passèrent et cette nouvelle inattendue changea tout entre Hermione et Voldemort. Celui-ci se montrait distant avec elle, au plus grand bonheur de Bellatrix qui avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Le Maître était froid, plus que d'habitude, si cela eut été possible. Lors des dîners, il ne regardait plus la fille, se contentant de manger sans prononcer un mot. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, Bellatrix ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que son maître ne sortait plus et n'avait toujours pas organisé la moindre réunion des Mangemorts. Quelque chose s'était produit mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Assit dans le petit salon du manoir Malefoy en compagnie de Nagini, Voldemort était plongé dans ses pensées, fixant sans vraiment le voir le paysage extérieur. Il en voulait à Hermione, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait bu cette stupide potion, pour lui plaire, quel imbécile avait-il été ! Il se trouvait à nouveau à la case départ, tout ce travail pour créer ses Horcruxes avait été réduit à néant. Réfléchissant tout au long de la journée, il retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Le fait d'être à nouveau le jeune homme qu'il avait été comportait beaucoup de désavantages : en plus de ne plus être immortel, le sang de Potter ne coulait désormais plus dans ses veines. Cela le rendait-il intouchable à nouveau ? La protection de sa Moldue de mère fonctionnerait-elle toujours dans cette situation toute nouvelle. En pensant au fait que sa mère était Moldue, il ne put empêcher le visage d'Hermione d'apparaître dans son esprit, chose qui arrivait trop souvent à son goût.

Quant à Hermione, elle était complètement chamboulée, passant ses journées à réfléchir et pleurer dans sa chambre. Se doutait-il que l'enfant pouvait être d'Adrien ? Hermione était certaine que c'était là l'explication à ce changement de comportement mais bien sûr le problème était tout autre. La distance et la froideur du Lord la blessait beaucoup. La dégoûtait-il ? Même si elle se détestait de penser ça, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui, il lui avait brisé le coeur comme elle l'avait prédit lors de son arrivée ici. Un soir, Hermione descendit pour le dîner et fut surprise de ne pas trouver Voldemort.

Voyant que la fille regardait la place de son maître avec un air triste collé sur le visage, Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Le Maître avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur cette fille, elle savait que ce jour arriverait. Un peu tard à son goût mais là n'était pas l'important, tout cela n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir maintenant, quoi qu'il n'avait toujours pas rassemblé ses Mangemorts.

Le dîner se passa sans la moindre encombre si ce n'est les regards moqueurs qu'envoyait Bellatrix à Hermione. Mais celle-ci n'y fit pas attention, se contentant de fixer le contenu de son assiette. Quand elle arriva devant sa chambre, Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'en voulut soudain d'avoir espéré qu'il serait là. En soupirant, elle enfila sa nuisette et se coucha pour s'endormir rapidement. Plus tard dans la nuit, la jeune fille fut réveillée en sursaut quand elle sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur son bras pour la faire sortir du lit, c'était Voldemort. Ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard, il lui ordonna de le suivre d'un ton froid et sec. Blessée par l'intonation tranchante de sa voix, Hermione se leva sans rien dire. Sans perdre de temps, il lui passa une cape bleu nuit sur les épaules et lui saisit le poignet afin de la mener hors de la chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander, inquiète par l'empressement du jeune homme. Sans répondre, il la fit descendre les deux étages qui les séparaient du hall. Quand ils se trouvèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir, il se retourna vers elle, la regarda pour la première fois et lui mit la capuche de sa cape sur la tête. Dans la nuit noire, tous deux traversèrent le long chemin sinueux et se retrouvèrent finalement devant le portail de serpents entrelacés. Hermione s'en souvenait très bien, il l'avait terrifiée lors de son arrivée au manoir. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui inspirait plus la même peur même si le comportement de Voldemort l'inquiétait grandement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononça la formule et le portail s'ouvrit avec le même grincement à vous faire froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchi, Voldemort lui saisit fortement la main et ils transplanèrent.

Cette sensation de passer dans un minuscule tuyau et de manquer d'air submergea Hermione. Ils atterrirent finalement dans un endroit inconnu. Levant les yeux sous le ciel étoilé, Hermione vit un immense manoir dressé en haut d'une colline. La pleine lune se trouvant derrière, lui donnait des airs de manoir hanté et abandonné. Hermione voulut demander à Voldemort où ils se trouvaient mais se souvenant que sa dernière question était restée sans réponse, elle s'abstint. La main de la jeune fille toujours dans la sienne, contact qu'elle savourait grandement, il se dirigea vers l'imposante bâtisse d'un pas déterminé qu'Hermione eut du mal à suivre.

Le manoir était entouré d'un immense parc qui avait jadis dû être magnifique mais les mauvaises herbes et les plantes sauvages avaient repris le dessus, plongeant le parc dans la sauvagerie. Poussant la porte d'entrée sans difficulté, ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione de voir que Peter Pettigrow les attendait dans le hall submergé par la poussière et les toiles d'araignées.

-Maître.

De son air de rongeur dégoûtant, il se pencha plus bas que terre devant Voldemort. Il leva ensuite ses petits yeux humides vers Hermione qui venait d'ôter sa capuche.

-Maître, que...que fait-elle ici ?

-Laisse-la Queudver et va préparer ma chambre !

Après s'être protégé le visage avec ses bras face à la réplique de son maître, Pettigrow s'éloigna dans l'escalier recouvert de poussière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui avait lâché la main dès qu'ils étaient entrés, s'éloigna d'elle et entra dans une pièce. La jeune fille resta plantée au milieu du hall quelques secondes puis rejoignit le Lord. Poussant la porte avec timidité, elle vit qu'il était assis sur un vieux fauteuil de valeur dans un salon très sombre. La surprise de la jeune fille redoubla quand elle aperçut Bellatrix Lestrange sur le fauteuil voisin de Voldemort. A en juger par la tête de celle-ci, elle était tout autant surprise de la voir ici.

Bellatrix roucoula intérieurement quand elle vit son maître s'asseoir sur le fauteuil proche du sien. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il souhaitait se rendre dans cette demeure abandonnée. Bien sûr, elle s'était immédiatement proposée pour l'accompagner, laissant Rodolphus là où il était. Bellatrix avait pensé qu'il laisserait la fille là bas étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus aucun d'intérêt à ses yeux, quelle déception de la voir suivre le Maître. La fille resta plantée devant la porte telle une idiote, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'irriter.

-Assieds-toi !

Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le divan en face de Voldemort, elle paraissait minuscule devant ce haut dossier aux boiseries soigneusement ouvragées. Apparemment ils patientaient ici le temps que Pettigrow prépare la chambre et dans le salon plus que silencieux, régnait une atmosphère électrique. Hermione se sentit soulagée quand elle entendit le bruit des pas de Peter Pettigrow qui provoquèrent de gros grincements sur l'escalier de bois qui criait son mécontentement d'être dérangé. Sans plus attendre et sans jeter le moindre regard à Bellatrix, Voldemort fit signe à Hermione de le suivre et la laissa le précéder dans l'escalier râleur. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le palier tout aussi recouvert de poussière que l'était le hall, Hermione se stoppa net : un énorme serpent à la tête triangulaire et aux yeux rouges la regardait en émettant un sifflement perçant. Dressant sa tête, il glissa vers elle en fouettant l'air de sa langue fourchue. Apparemment, le reptile n'avait pas vu son maître car Hermione entendit Voldemort parler en Fourchelangue derrière elle ; subitement, le serpent tourna son horrible tête dans sa direction et après un sifflement outré, il disparut dans un coin d'ombre du hall plongé dans l'obscurité.

Quand elle avait entendu Voldemort parler la langue des serpents, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, chose qu'il ne rata pas. La dominant de toute sa taille, il lui lança un regard narquois en levant un sourcil. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, lui faisant un sourire moqueur dénué de tout humour.

-Je te fais peur maintenant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, il avait été distant et taiseux depuis ce fameux jour mais maintenant, il semblait être redevenu l'être froid et moqueur qu'il était au début. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, son comportement lui faisait si mal. Sans plus attendre, il traversa un long couloir très sombre et ouvrit une porte. L'ayant suivi tout en laissant quelques mètres entre eux, Hermione analysa la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. La pièce était grande et devait avoir été très belle mais la poussière et la saleté semblaient avoir établi domicile dans cet endroit qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La presque totalité des meubles étaient recouverts de draps qui avaient dû être blancs mais étaient désormais gris. Seul le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce semblait propre. Otant ses vêtements, Voldemort se coucha sans prononcer le moindre mot. En le regardant se dévêtir, Hermione eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de respirer l'odeur de sa peau qu'elle avait déjà caressée, si elle avait su que ce bonheur serait de si courte durée, elle en aurait profité d'avantage. La jeune fille ôta sa cape à son tour et le rejoignit, se couchant sur le dos elle fixa le plafond bordé de moulures. En repensant au sourire moqueur de Voldemort, elle s'en voulut d'avoir pu croire qu'il avait changé, il s'était uniquement servi d'elle et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne l'intéressait plus. Posant sa main sur son ventre, Hermione ferma les yeux qu'elle sentait piquer, chose qui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Qu'allait-elle devenir avec cet enfant dont elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir qui était le père. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur le comportement de Voldemort ; si elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui et même si elle le dégoûtait, pourquoi continuait-il à dormir avec elle ?

De son côté du lit, Voldemort réfléchissait tout autant que la jeune fille. Il était totalement perdu ! Ses Mangemorts semblaient se désintéresser de lui, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Maintenant qu'il était mortel à nouveau, Potter pouvait le tuer, la mort était la seule chose qu'il redoutait dans ce monde. Il avait donc décidé de venir ici afin de se faire un peu oublier, le temps de trouver une solution. Bien sûr, apporter Hermione avec lui était totalement irréfléchi mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à la relâcher ou la laisser au manoir Malefoy. En pensant à la jeune fille, il posa son regard sur elle, observant son visage illuminé par les rayons de la lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Il se sentait étrange quand il pensait à elle, il avait le constant besoin de la savoir près de lui. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais cette sensation ne lui plaisait pas et il se retint quand une soudaine pulsion le força à s'approcher d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, il ne pouvait pas ! Il se devait de la détester pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait faire ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	18. Chapitre XVIII: Le bar du pendu

Couché dans le lit à côté d'Hermione, Voldemort était agité, était-ce le fait d'être dans ce manoir qui le troublait, il n'aurait su le dire. Quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, il fit un horrible cauchemar. C'était le jour où il avait rencontré la jeune fille pour la première fois, non pas dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow mais au bord de la falaise bordant la mer. Levant la tête, il la revit avec sa robe blanche et ses longs cheveux dansant dans la brise. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient posés sur le livre comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Soudain, celui-ci prit une toute autre tournure ; doucement, Hermione leva son regard chocolat dans sa direction et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses gestes, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa en direction de la jeune fille. Tout se passa un quelques secondes, elle lui fit un regard implorant, le même que lui avait lancé la mère de Potter avant qu'il ne la tue. Le livre dans ses mains avait disparu, elle les posait désormais sur son ventre et hurla quand un jet vert se dirigea vers elle.

Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur, il se redressa et passa une main sur son visage moite. Qu'est-ce que c'était ! Soudain, il regarda à côté de lui et soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'Hermione dormait profondément, le visage tourné vers lui. Voldemort fut pris d'un besoin impérieux de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ; du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. L'effroi qui l'avait submergé, que signifiait-il ? Prenant une longue mèche de cheveux d'Hermione, il la porta à son visage et la huma en fermant les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son odeur. Se reprenant soudain, il lâcha la mèche de cheveux et sortit du lit, il devait la détester !

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne s'étonna pas de ne pas trouver Voldemort. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à réfléchir en fixant le plafond, elle sortit du lit et mit sa cape. Quand elle fut dans le long couloir sombre et sale, elle chercha la porte de la salle de bain tout en s'assurant que le serpent n'était pas dans les parages. La jeune fille ouvrit une première porte et tomba sur ce qui devait être une chambre. Curieuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'entrer afin d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, une grosse masse recouverte d'un drap poussiéreux devait être le lit. Balayant la pièce du regard, son attention fut attirée par un portrait accroché au mur. La photo était en noir et blanc et ne semblait pas savoir se mouvoir, c'était de toute évidence un cliché moldu prit il y a un peu moins d'un siècle. Ce n'était pas tant l'origine, ni la nature du portrait qui troubla Hermione mais la personne qui y était représentée. C'était un jeune homme séduisant d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un noir profond. Il ressemblait étrangement à Voldemort mais ce n'était pas lui, il y avait un petit quelque chose de différent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Hermione sursauta et se retourna, Voldemort l'observait, les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je cherchais la salle de bain.

Il la regarda étrangement puis prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

-Elle est au fond du couloir.

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment et osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres tout en pointant la fameuse photo de son index.

-Et sur cette photo, qui est-ce ?

Il l'observa puis détourna son regard vers l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait. Instantanément ses yeux noirs prirent une lueur menaçante et il lui cracha sa réponse au visage avant de quitter la pièce.

-A ton avis !

Evidemment, Hermione avait une petite idée sur la question. Si cet homme était le père de Voldemort, ça voudrait dire qu'il est en fait de sang mêlé ? Son père était soit un Moldu, soit un sorcier d'origine moldue comme elle l'était elle-même. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle vit que sa valise l'y attendait, elle s'habilla et sortit.

Une longue semaine passa dans le Manoir. Hermione l'avait exploré de fond au comble, seule une pièce restait totalement inconnue à la jeune fille, le bureau au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle avait essayé d'en ouvrir la porte, Peter Pettigrow avait déboulé près d'elle en prétendant que c'était le bureau de son maître et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, la jeune fille s'avait que c'était là que Voldemort passait ses journées. Quand elle s'approchait de la fameuse porte, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, l'ouvrir afin de le revoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne montait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione que très tard dans la nuit, il se couchait sans rien dire et s'endormait. Si Hermione restait assez longtemps éveillée pour l'entendre arriver, elle ne pouvait voir qu'une ombre s'approcher du lit en silence.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait mis cette semaine à profit pour persécuter la pauvre Hermione. Profitant de la quasi absence de son maître, elle lui lançait des remarques acerbes et des insultes très vexantes. La jeune fille prenait tout sur son dos mais quand elle se retrouvait seule, elle laissait son chagrin la submerger. Un jour, Bellatrix osa porter la main sur Hermione : la jeune fille était assise dans la bibliothèque qui était en quelque sorte devenue son refuge. Tous les livres contenaient de la littérature moldue, ce qui avait confirmé les soupçons d'Hermione : l'ancien propriétaire, c'est-à-dire le père de Voldemort, était Moldu. Elle avait même eu l'occasion de trouver un livre dans lequel un nom y était inscrit d'une fine écriture soignée "Tom Jedusor", le livre avait appartenu au père de Voldemort, le même homme dont le portrait se trouvait dans une chambre de l'étage. Seule dans la bibliothèque, Hermione lisait un ouvrage d'Emilie Brontë quand Bellatrix débarqua dans la pièce. S'adossant à une étagère, elle observa la jeune fille d'un air nonchalant en tournant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts maigres.

-Tiens, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe, tu es toujours là ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, habituée au ton moqueur de cette folle. Passant une main dans ses cheveux horriblement emmêlés, Bellatrix s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de voir ta sale petite gueule.

Sans plus attendre, la Gryffondor se redressa et voulut quitter la pièce mais Bellatrix l'arrêta en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Rompant le mètre qui les séparaient, Bellatrix agrippa férocement les cheveux d'Hermione et la força à s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

-Là est ta place.

Quand Bellatrix l'avait soudain attrapée, Hermione avait, pour la première fois, eu peur pour son enfant, cette femme était capable de tout. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot afin de ne pas éveiller la colère de cette folle.

Bellatrix regardait la jeune femme à ses pieds et ne put empêcher un sourire ravi d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant que le Maître t'a rejetée !

Hermione ferma soudain les yeux et se mordit la joue, ce que cette femme venait de lui dire la blessait, elle savait où frapper pour faire mal.

-Tu l'as bien manipulé, sale petite catin et je suis bien contente qu'il ait enfin ouvert les yeux à ton sujet.

Hermione sentit une larme rouler sur la joue et aller se perdre dans le tapi ancien de la pièce. Soudain Bellatrix éclata de rire, un rire dément à vous faire froid dans le dos. Poussant brutalement Hermione qui tomba sur les fesses, elle fut prise d'un réel fou rire...diabolique. Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille se redressa et quitta la pièce à la hâte. En montant les escaliers deux à deux, elle entendit les cris suraigus de Bellatrix provenant toujours de la bibliothèque. Quand elle eut enfin atteint sa chambre, elle referma la porte, s'y adossa et se laissa glisser. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura toute sa peine.

Plus tard, elle était couchée dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain, Voldemort venait se coucher comme toutes les nuits. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Hermione le vit se dévêtir et se coucher en lui tournant le dos. Il lui manquait terriblement et la jeune fille ressentit le besoin de le sentir près d'elle, il était proche mais si loin. Elle avança sa main vers lui mais la laissa retomber en chemin, elle voulait tant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, lui fasse l'amour même si ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Même si elle l'aimait à sens unique, elle était assez folle pour s'en contenter.

-Tu me manques.

Voldemort fut surpris devant cette réplique mais ne fit pas un mouvement. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de se retourner pour la serrer dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne comme il avait déjà eu le bonheur de pouvoir faire, il ne devait pas.

-Je suis désolée.

Gardant le silence, il sentit son coeur se serrer quand il remarqua la voix tremblante de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait et qui t'as éloigné de moi.

Hermione pleurait désormais et les sanglots de la jeune fille le déchirèrent. Soudain, il se leva et comme il se dirigeait vers la sortie, les pleures d'Hermione redoublèrent. Voldemort faillit se retourner pour la prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa et sortit, fermant la porte de la chambre plongée dans le noir et la tristesse de la jeune fille.

Voldemort était désormais assis devant le bureau appartenant jadis à son père. C'était dans cet endroit qu'il passait la totalité de ses journées, ses repas lui étant apportés par Queudver ou Bella. Celle-ci n'arrêtant pas de lui rappeler qu'elle avait laissé son mari pour venir le rejoindre. Soudain, il se prit la tête entre les mains, les pleurs d'Hermione lui avait crevé le coeur, comment pouvait-il être aussi faible. Nagini s'approcha de lui et siffla des paroles qu'il n'écouta pas.

De longs jours passèrent ainsi et Hermione restait désormais toute la journée assise sur l'appui de fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle sortait le moins possible depuis sa petite entrevue avec Bellatrix qui l'avait littéralement traumatisée. De plus, Pettigrow lui lançait des regards qui la mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Les yeux tristes, elle observait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle sans vraiment toujours le voir. Un village dont elle ignorait le nom s'étendait aux pieds du manoir et des collines cachaient l'horizon de sa vue. Derrière les collines, que pouvaient faire Adrien et Harry ? Tous deux lui manquait terriblement, les reverrait-elle un jour ?

Dans le village de Little Hangleton, il y avait un bar que tout le monde appelait le bar du pendu. Il était sombre et sale mais étrangement, il attirait beaucoup de monde. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était le seul et unique bar du village. Assit à une petite table, un homme d'une soixante d'années à l'allure négligée venait d'accoster deux voyageurs qui étaient entrés en retroussant le nez devant l'état de l'établissement.

-Si j'vous l'dis qu'ce fameux manoir est hanté.

Intrigué par ce que venait d'affirmer le vieil homme, les deux jeunes gens posèrent leur sac à dos et prirent place en face de ce curieux personnage contant d'avoir éveillé leur curiosité. Parlant à la manière d'un paysan, il prit un air qui se voulait mystérieux.

-Ah oui, c'est qu'ça fait bin plus d'cinquantes balais qu'il est plus habité.

Prenant sa chope, il but une grande gorgée de bière. Les deux voyageurs patientèrent qu'il daigne reprendre son récit, il en avait dit trop pour s'arrêter maintenant. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche, il poursuivit.

-C'te la famille Jedusor qu'y vivait. Et un soir d'été, c'est pas qu'ils ont été r'trouvés morts, tous les trois. Une crise cardiaque qu'on nous a dit.

Le vieil homme émit un rire dédaigneux dans sa barbe et reprit son récit.

-Mais c'est qu'le docteur nous a menti. Personne n'a jamais su s'qui c'tait vraiment passé.

Il garda le silence quelques temps puis rajouta, fière devant l'intérêt qu'il venait d'acquérir de la part des deux étrangers.

-Certains disent qui à un homme a l'fnêtre du bureau. Ce s'rait Tom, el fils mort des Jedusor.

Les voyageurs le regardèrent surpris et la jeune fille mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est revenu d'outre-tombe ?

C'était le jeune homme qui avait demandé ça, la voix légèrement moqueuse, envieux de faire du zèle devant sa petite copine. N'aillant pas perçut le ton du jeune homme, le vieillard hocha de la tête.

-Mais c'te pas tout, depuis peu, y'a à l'fnêtre du premier étage une belle jeune femme qui attend. C'te qu'elle reste assise des heures d'vant l'carreau les yeux dans l'vide.

-Savez-vous qui elle est ?

La jeune fille venait de demander ça après avoir donné un coup de coude à son copain qui avait levé les yeux au plafond devant cette réplique. Le vieil homme reposa sa chope et voulut répondre mais le patron du bar qui essuyait un verre pas très propre derrière son comptoir lui lança d'une voix mi amusée, mi irritée :

-Hey Jim, arrête de faire peur à mes clients avec tes vieilles histoires !


	19. Chapitre XIX: Retrouvailles

L'été approchait à grands pas, Hermione était désormais enceinte de plus de trois mois et son ventre commençait doucement à s'arrondir. Elle était, comme toujours, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Doucement, elle déposa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa en fermant les yeux.

-"Quand tu seras là, je ne serai plus jamais seule."

La jeune femme s'ennuyait à mourir et se sentait si seule dans ce manoir. Elle n'avait plus revu Voldemort, si ce n'est dans l'obscurité de la chambre quand il venait se coucher près d'elle, il lui manquait tellement. Pettigrow s'était enfui il y a de ça une semaine, il avait dû retourner sa veste, comme toujours. Bellatrix quant à elle était toujours là, au grand dam d'Hermione qui devait supporter ses insultes quand elle la croisait. Cette femme lui faisait si peur à présent, elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle la sentait bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle ne voulait laisser croire. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas encore remarqué la grossesse d'Hermione mais cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La jeune femme ne voulait pas imaginer la manière dont elle allait réagir, s'en prendrait-elle à son bébé ? Elle le craignait.

Quant à Voldemort, il passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans son bureau. Ca faisait plusieurs moins qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de certains Mangemorts qui lui avaient sûrement tournés le dos comme Pettigrow. Un mois jour pour jour après leur arrivée, il avait trouvé Nagini mort dans un coin de son bureau ; le serpent n'étant plus un de ses Horcruxes, avait dû succomber à la vieillesse qui, telle une épée de Damoclès, avait fauché sa vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouvait désormais seul avec Bellatrix et Hermione. Hermione, il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis si longtemps. Le seul moment où il avait l'occasion de la voir était quand il montait dormir, elle était couchée face à lui, le visage assombrit par l'obscurité de la pièce. Sa voix lui manquait, ses caresses lui manquait, elle lui manquait.

Un jour de mai, tout bascula ; Voldemort était devant la fenêtre du bureau, il regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Ses pensées étaient loin, il se remémora la première fois où il avait vu Hermione. Cet horrible cauchemar qu'il avait fait ne le quittait plus et il avait désormais aussi peur de la mort de la jeune fille que de mourir lui-même. Voldemort se reprit, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses pensées dévient vers elle ? Il avait souvent envisagé refaire de nouveaux Horcruxes mais il était las de tout ça ; le fait d'avoir de nouveau toute son âme le rendait affreusement humain. Il s'était toujours imaginé assit sur un trône dans un monde sans Sang-de-Bourbe, comment pourrait-il vivre dans un monde sans Hermione ? Combien de fois avait-il regretté le fait d'être parti de la chambre ce triste soir ; il entendait encore les sanglots de la jeune fille résonner dans sa tête. Qui était-il ? Ou plutôt, qui était-il devenu ?

Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, il se retourna et s'attendit à voir Bella mais c'était Hermione. Ses beaux yeux lui avaient manqués, toujours cachés derrière ses paupières closes. Le jeune homme la regarda s'approcher sans rien dire et il ferma les yeux quand elle l'étreignit, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Les bras ballants, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue et se perdre dans la douce chevelure d'Hermione. Quelle était cette sensation qu'il éprouvait quand elle était près de lui, et se manque qu'il ressentait quand elle n'était pas là ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin constant de la protéger de tout ? Collé contre elle, Voldemort sentit que son ventre avait pris un peu de volume. Il connaissait si bien son corps qu'il aurait remarqué le moindre changement. Cet enfant qu'elle portait, serait-il un monstre comme lui ? Allait-il vivre sans mère comme lui ? A la pensée de perdre Hermione, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Je suis désolé.

La voix du jeune homme était cassée par les larmes qu'il refoulait. Il l'éloigna un peu tout en la gardant dans son étreinte et la regarda, elle pleurait. Le coeur gros, Voldemort se pencha et l'embrassa pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois. Ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manquées, elle lui avait tellement manquée. Ils se serrèrent à nouveau et la tête contre son torse, Hermione huma son odeur en fermant les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait. Voldemort était si bien, plus rien ne comptait quand elle était dans ses bras et le temps avait semblé leur offrir de suspendre son cours, heureux de ces retrouvailles. Après quelques temps, elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi ?

Toujours contre lui, Hermione le sentit se crisper.

-Parle-moi.

Sa voix était douce, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé avec ce ton auparavant. Jamais personne ne l'avait étreint comme elle le faisait, elle représentait tout ce qui lui avait manqué dans sa vie. Soudain, une révélation lui sauta aux yeux ; Dumbledore lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grand pouvoir que l'amour, il avait totalement raison. Sortant de ses pensées, il prit enfin la parole d'une voix plus légère, heureux d'avoir enfin compris ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu te souviens du livre que je t'ai empêché de lire ?

-Celui qui menait vers un autre monde ?

Cette réponse le fit légèrement sourire et après quelques secondes, Hermione reprit la parole.

-Avant que tu ne m'arrêtes j'ai entendu quelqu'un me parler. Cette voix, elle me paraissait si familière.

Voldemort s'éloigna d'elle à contrecoeur et alla se placer devant la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler n'était pas facile à dire. Il pensait déjà à elle bien avait qu'elle ne vienne au monde.

-Cette voix, c'était la mienne.

Hermione parut légèrement étonnée et s'approcha de lui.

-Comment ça ?

Le regard fixé sur le paysage, il lui raconta tout sans s'arrêter. Le jour où il l'avait vue, la potion, les Horcruxes, son âge, tout. Quand il eut fini, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Dans la tête de Voldemort, tout était emmêlé, allait-elle le rejeter ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Je savais que j'avais raison de t'aimer.

Le cœur du mage se serra et il se retourna, étonné. Toutes ces années, il s'était moqué de ce sentiment qu'il considérait comme faible. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer la sensation que ça procurait de se l'entendre dire par la personne qui représentait tout.

-Comment peux-tu m'aimer Hermione, je ne suis qu'on monstre.

Désormais devant lui, elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, à l'endroit où battait son coeur, si fort à l'instant.

-Le fait de le penser prouve que c'est faux.

Il la regarda éberlué, elle était si belle : les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre pour venir illuminer son visage. Perdant toute retenue, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui murmura sa réponse.

-Je t'aime.

Hermione lut dans les yeux du jeune homme tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Doucement, il se pencha et l'embrassa en essayant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais c'était inutile, ses yeux l'avaient déjà fait.

Subitement, la porte du bureau explosa en propageant ses éclats de bois partout dans la pièce. Harry Potter, se tenait devant le trou qu'il venait de faire.

-Harry !

Le jeune homme avança et entra dans la pièce, sa baguette pointée droit sur Voldemort. Hermione regarda son ami, il avait tant changé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Adrien entrer à son tour dans la pièce, tenant également sa baguette.

-Adrien !

Celui-ci posa son regard bleu-vert sur la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, remplit de détermination.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, j'ai compris maintenant, je ne serai plus jamais lâche.

Devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Voldemort n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette, se contentant de regarder Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et fut surpris par l'expression qu'il put y lire, la résignation, le regret et quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer.

-Vous allez mourir pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Début du Flashback:

Adrien était assis sur le banc dans le parc où il passait la totalité de ses journées. Il n'effectuait pas la mission que lui avait confiée Voldemort ici, en Amérique. La plupart du temps, il pensait à Hermione et regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir écoutée quand elle l'avait supplié de l'emmener loin. S'il avait osé, il serait désormais à ses côtés, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Toute la journée et souvent la nuit, il ressassait cette erreur et revivait les rares moments qu'il avait partagés avec la jeune fille. La tristesse et le regret le rongeant littéralement. Cependant, il fut un jour atteint par une révélation : il allait retrouver Hermione et l'emmener loin de ce monstre. Plus jamais il ne serait lâche ! Prenant ses affaires, il quitta le parc sans plus attendre.

Harry était couché sur son lit du Square Grimmaurd. Il ne savait plus quoi faire depuis qu'il avait remarqué que les Horcruxes étaient vides. Dumbledore était mort en lui laissant cette mission qui n'avait désormais plus lieu d'être. Le jeune homme était totalement perdu ; sa destinée était de détruire Voldemort mais certaines rumeurs affirmaient qu'il avait disparu. Comment reprendre le cours de sa vie devant ce sentiment de vide, de ne pas avoir fait la chose qui l'avait fait grandir si vite et qui le terrifiait depuis si longtemps. Harry fut cependant sorti de ses pensées par Tonks qui arborait désormais un ventre bien rebondi.

-Harry, quelqu'un souhaite te parler.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur mais la jeune femme était déjà sortie. Descendant le vieil escalier menant à la cuisine, il vit un jeune homme qui devait être un peu plus âgé que lui. Harry fut surpris quand il remarqua que Lupin pointait sa baguette sur la nuque de l'inconnu.

-Attention Harry, c'est un Mangemort.

Mais Harry n'écouta pas et s'assit sur une chaise en invitant l'inconnu à l'imiter.

-Je m'appelle Adrien Malefoy et je sais où est Hermione.

Harry tiqua devant le nom du jeune homme mais l'oublia bien vite quand il entendit le prénom de sa meilleure amie disparue. Il avait longtemps espéré qu'elle revienne mais avait dû se résigner, encouragé par Lupin qui lui conseillait de la laisser partir.

-Hermione ?

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et lui raconta qu'il l'avait rencontrée dans le manoir de son oncle et qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé en mission. Quand il eut fini, Harry le regarda avec une pointe de surprise.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour elle ?

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander, après tout c'était un Mangemort et Hermione était d'origine moldue. Adrien ne parla pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par répondre avec toute sa conviction.

-Parce que je l'aime.

Fin du Flashback.

-Non, Harry laisse-le !

Abasourdit, Harry regarda sa meilleure amie se placer devant Voldemort, le protégeant comme un bouclier, que se passait-il ? De son côté, même s'il était très blessé par le geste que venait d'avoir la jeune fille, Adrien n'était pas étonné, il le savait au fond de lui depuis longtemps.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry avait baissé sa baguette, ne supportant pas de la pointer en direction de la jeune femme.

-Je protège l'homme que j'aime Harry et si tu veux le tuer, tu devras me tuer d'abord.

Dans sa chambre, Bellatrix avait été alertée par un grand bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et fut stupéfaite de voir un grand trou à la place de la porte du bureau de son maître. Sa baguette magique brandie, elle s'approcha sans bruit et laissa ses yeux fous observer la scène. A l'intérieur, il y avait le Maître, la Sang-de-Bourbe se tenait devant lui comme pour le protéger, que faisait-elle ! Harry Potter lui tournait le dos, elle aurait reconnu cette tignasse désordonnée entre mille. Il y avait aussi le neveu de Cissy dont elle pouvait apercevoir le visage. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit la fille poser sa main sur son ventre en un geste maternel. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte du Maître ! Bellatrix ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle lui donne en enfant, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire pour Rodolphus. Un sourire dément apparut soudain sur son visage maigre et elle tourna un peu sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de la pointer sur le ventre d'Hermione.

-"Tu vas mourir sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi que ton enfant impur !"

* * *

_ATTENTION : ma fic possède deux fins. Il y a une fin triste et une heureuse (disons qu'elle est moins triste que l'autre)._  
_~Chapitre XX(a): Ancienne magie (fin heureuse)_  
_~Chapitre XX(b): Perte et errance (fin triste)_


	20. Chapitre XX (a): Ancienne magie

-"Tu vas mourir sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi que ton enfant impur !"

Adrien vit Hermione sourire en posant sa main sur son ventre. Soudain son coeur rata un battement, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Si c'était le cas, était-ce de lui ? A la perspective que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout portait son enfant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il tourna la tête vers Harry Potter : celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir compris, il regardait la jeune fille, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cependant, son souffle se coupa net et son bonheur s'évapora subitement quand il vit Bellatrix dans l'ouverture de la pièce, elle pointait sa baguette sur Hermione, ses yeux trahissant toute sa folie et ses lèvres toute sa haine pour la jeune fille.

-Avada Kedavra !

Tout se passa en un souffle, en un battement de coeur. La voix suraiguë de cette folle résonnant encore dans sa tête tel un glas, Adrien se jeta devant Hermione sans réfléchir. En un flash de terreur, il reçut l'éclair vert en pleine poitrine et s'écroula en un bruit mat par terre. Sa tête reposait sur le parquet triste du bureau ; ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, encore emprunts de l'effroi qu'il avait éprouvé à la perspective de perdre Hermione.

Les trois autres protagonistes se tournèrent vers le corps sans vie du jeune homme, ignorants de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Soudain en une fraction de seconde, Hermione posa un regard emplit de pitié vers Bellatrix tout en posant une main sur son ventre et hurla quand un nouveau jet vert fonça vers elle. Voldemort ouvrit de grands yeux, il revivait une fois de plus cet horrible cauchemar mais cette fois-ci, tout était vrai. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, ce n'était pas lui qui pointait sa baguette sur la jeune fille mais Bellatrix. Hermione ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle ! Bellatrix jubilait, un sourire littéralement diabolique planté dans la chaire de ses lèvres. Cependant, elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés quand elle vit le jet vert changer subitement de trajectoire et venir se nicher dans le creux de son ventre, lui enlevant la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais donné.

Hermione sentit ses mains trembler et ses forces l'abandonner, que s'était-il passé. Soudain, elle sentit Voldemort la serrer fortement dans ses bras, lui apportant par la même occasion le soutien que ses jambes ne lui offraient plus. La tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme, elle sentit une lame lui transpercer le coeur quand son regard se posa sur le corps d'Adrien. Se reposant désormais entièrement sur Voldemort, elle laissa sa tristesse la submerger et des sanglots déchirants, témoins de sa souffrance, sortir de sa bouche.

Harry regardait la scène bouleversante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, tout était arrivé si vite. Il détourna ses yeux verts du corps sans vie d'Adrien et regarda Voldemort qui caressait en un geste rassurant la chevelure de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres serrait-il Hermione contre lui, elle qui était d'origine moldue ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi mais surtout, que venait-il de se passer dans cette pièce. Voldemort qui scrutait la réaction du jeune homme au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione prit la parole pour la première fois.

-Il a donné sa vie pour protéger une personne qu'il aimait.

Harry sembla surpris, Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit que Voldmemort ne croyait pas en l'amour et que c'était ça qui l'avait perdu ce fameux soir d'Halloween où sa mère avait donné sa vie... Harry suspendit sa réflexion et posa son regard sur Adrien, c'était l'ancienne magie qui avait sauvé Hermione, la même qui l'avait sauvé grâce au sacrifice de sa mère.

Quand elle eut repris un peu de force, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Voldemort et s'approcha d'Adrien. La jeune fille s'accroupit à côté de lui et après avoir fermé ses paupières pour l'éternité, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle aimait Voldemort à travers Adrien mais elle comprit à l'instant qu'elle se trompait, elle l'aimait pour lui et lui seul. Son coeur se remplissant soudain de tristesse, elle laissa une nouvelle fois ses larmes les submerger et comme un retour à la source, venir s'échouer sur le visage de la cause de sa peine.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient à présent, de chaque côté d'Adrien et Hermione. Se souvenant des deux autres personnes dans la pièce, Hermione se redressa et s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

La voix de la jeune fille était tremblotante et Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Voyant dans les beaux yeux verts de son ami qu'il était prêt et disposé à l'écouter, Hermione lui raconta tout ce que Voldemort lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre mais sa propre expérience avec les Horcruxes vides appuyait les dires de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut fini, Harry détoura son regard de la jeune fille et observa Voldemort. Plusieurs secondes passèrent tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient sans prononcer le moindre mot. Soudain, Harry s'avança vers Voldemort et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la main.

-Harry Potter.

Voldemort était surpris, il lui rendait une deuxième chance ? Il lui pardonnait d'avoir gâché sa vie et tué ses parents ? Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à un carrefour de son existence, maintenant il pouvait emprunter deux voies différentes. Il pouvait soit, choisir la voie de l'amour d'Hermione qui le ferait renoncer à ses convictions qu'il ne possédait de toute façon plus. Soit, la voie qu'il avait déjà empruntée il y a des années de cela et qui l'avait conduit vers ce qu'il avait été avant de rencontrer la jeune fille. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le jeune Malefoy allongé sur le sol et il prit conscience que celui-ci avait sauvé Hermione avec son amour. Que serait-il devenu si elle était morte, l'amour n'était pas un sentiment pour les faibles. Aujourd'hui, dans cet abominable manoir, lui aussi allait prouver son amour pour Hermione. Il hésita d'abord à saisir la main que le jeune homme lui tendait, de peur qu'elle ne le brûle mais quand il la serra, rien ne se passa.

-Tom Jedusor

Prologue:

Personne ne se méfia de Tom quand Hermione le présenta. En effet, Dumbledore était l'un des seuls à connaître la véritable identité de Voldemort. Quant à Adrien, il fut dignement enterré près de sa sœur et ses parents, morts par amour tout comme lui. Tom ne se fit plus jamais appelé Voldemort et abandonna définitivement la magie noire. Le manoir Jedusor fut de nouveau inhabité, Tom n'aurait su y rester plus longtemps.

Hermione mit au monde un petit garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Adrien. Tom ne voulut jamais savoir s'il était le vrai père d'Adrien, il l'aimait et là était l'essentiel.

_-FIN-_


	21. Chapitre XX (b): Perte et errance

-"Tu vas mourir sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi que ton enfant impur !"

Adrien vit Hermione sourire en posant sa main sur son ventre. Soudain son coeur rata un battement, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Si c'était le cas, était-ce de lui ? A la perspective que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout portait son enfant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il tourna la tête vers Harry Potter : celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir compris, il regardait la jeune fille, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cependant, le souffle d'Adrien se coupa net et son bonheur se volatilisa subitement quand il vit Bellatrix dans l'ouverture de la pièce, elle pointait sa baguette sur Hermione, ses yeux trahissant toute sa folie et ses lèvres toute sa haine pour la jeune fille.

-Avada Kedavra !

Un jet vert d'une incroyable rapidité traversa la pièce et toucha de plein fouet le ventre d'Hermione. Adrien lui avait crié de toutes ses forces de s'écarter mais c'était trop tard, le corps de la fille qu'il aimait était étendu sans vie sur le sol ; sa longue chevelure formant en halo autour de son doux visage. Sa main était toujours posée sur son ventre, tel avait été son dernier geste.

Quand le corps de la jeune femme atterrit sur le parquet en un bruit mat, Voldemort baissa les yeux vers elle, que venait-il de se passer ? Comprenant soudain l'horreur de la situation, il poussa un hurlement plaintif à vous déchirer le coeur et tomba à genoux à côté d'Hermione. Les yeux écarquillés, il frôla sa joue du bout de ses doigts, c'était impossible, pas elle ! Envahit par une immense tristesse, il laissa sa tête se poser sur la poitrine désormais inerte de la jeune femme. Etait-ce là sa punition pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait ; la mort qu'il avait toujours redoutée et narguée était venue lui faucher sa raison d'être. Se moquait-elle de lui désormais, dans sa longue cape noire, emportant son Hermione loin de lui. Il avait eu l'audace de la défier, il en payait à présent les conséquences.

Adrien voulut s'approcher d'Hermione mais fut pétrifié quand il vit son maître pleurer sur son corps éteint, comment cela était-il possible. Cet homme qui prônait l'extermination des nées-Modus, se lamentait tel un enfant sur la poitrine immobile d'une jeune fille d'origine moldue. Sentant son coeur se serrer, il se souvint soudain qu'elle était partie et laissa sa tristesse le submerger en tombant à genoux à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était venu la sauver le coeur plein d'espoir et de conviction et pleurait désormais sa perte.

Harry était le seul encore debout, que venait-il de se passer. Hermione ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible, pas après l'avoir enfin revue. Soudain, ses mains de mirent à trembler ; se rendant compte de l'atrocité de la scène, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux devenir humides. Le regard troublé par les larmes qui refusaient de couler, comme pour retenir loin de lui cette terrible vérité, il regarda Voldemort appuyé sur le corps de sa meilleure amie. Subitement, celui-ci se redressa et lança un regard noir dans sa direction. Harry crut d'abord que ce regard assassin lui était destiné mais se rendit vite compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait de toute sa haine un point se trouvant derrière. Suivant la trajectoire de son regard meurtrit et meurtrier, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de voir Bellatrix Lestrange dans l'ouverture de la pièce. Celle-ci serrait fortement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts squelettiques et semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant.

Voldemort se redressa et enjamba la débouille de sa raison d'être en sortant sa baguette magique. Il allait détruire l'instrument de la faucheuse qui, trop lâche, s'était servie de cette femme ravagée par la folie pour exécuter sa vengeance.

Quand elle vit son maître approcher, Bellatrix eut un éclair de lucidité et son instinct de survie lui hurla de partir. Sans plus attendre, elle fila dans le couloir sombre de la demeure Jedusor.

En un cri de pure rage, Tom la suivit dans le trou du mur.

-Endoloris.

Sa voix grave raisonna dans le long couloir vide et fut suivie par un bruit mat : Bellatrix se tordait désormais de douleur sur le carrelage poussiéreux et froid, maculant par la même occasion sa longue robe de faucheuse de traces grises. Très vite, Voldemort la rejoignit et la regarda convulser à ses pieds. La souffrance de la femme n'effaçant en rien sa douleur d'avoir perdu Hermione, il stoppa son geste et l'observa pendant qu'elle essayait de se redresser.

Voyant qu'elle était dos au mur, Bellatix prit la parole de sa voix suraiguë.

-Maître, je n'ai fait ça que pour votre bien, cette fille vous manipulait.

Voldemort tiqua devant la réplique de cette folle et son coeur se serra quand il revit en un flash le corps d'Hermione sur le sol de ce bureau maudit.

-Avada Kedavra

Voldemort avait pointé sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix et prononcé le sortilège de mort d'une voix lasse et triste qui n'avait été qu'un murmure. Quand il vit le corps désormais mort de Bellatrix, il n'en éprouva aucune joie, ni aucun soulagement.

Harry était toujours dans le bureau, il regardait tristement Adrien qui s'était approché d'Hermione et semblait tout aussi abattu que Voldemort par la perte de la jeune fille. Se souvenant soudain de ce qui l'avait amené ici, il tourna les talons après avoir lancé un dernier regard triste à sa meilleure amie. Il était venu ici pour la délivrer mais aussi pour tuer Voldemort. Hermione étant partie à sa manière, il lui restait Voldemort. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, il sortit de la pièce pour le trou et avança dans le couloir sombre et triste.

Voldemort qui était toujours debout face au corps mort de Bellatrix, entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Les bras ballants, il attendit que son destin le rattrape. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de sa mort, il l'attendait désormais. Comment continuer à vivre dans un monde sans Hermione.

Harry pointait le dos de Voldemort de sa baguette, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Doucement, le mage noir se tourna afin de lui faire face, sa baguette pendant toujours au bout de son bras. En voyant son visage emplit de tristesse Harry hésita mais très vite, le visage de son père et sa mère lui revinrent en tête puis enfin le regard fixe et froid d'Hermione apparut. Même si ce n'était pas directement de sa faute, Hermione serait toujours en vie s'il n'avait pas décidé de lui voler sa liberté. A cet instant, Harry n'hésita plus, il lui lança le sort que des années plus tôt, cet homme abject lui avait envoyé alors qu'il n'était qu'en bambin.

20 ans plus tard:

Un homme munit d'une cape noire vient d'entrer dans un petit bar miteux, il fait nuit et l'air extérieur et glacial. Sans faire attention aux regards des ivrognes avachis sur des chaises bancales, l'homme traverse l'établissement et va s'asseoir à une table vide du fond. Après s'être assis en retroussant le nez, l'homme ôte sa capuche, dévoilant son visage à l'assemblée. Il doit avoir une petite quarante d'années, ses yeux sont bleu-vert et il porte une barbe brune.

-Hey mon p'tit, j't'ai jamais vu dans l'coin.

L'homme se retourna et croisa le regard d'un vieil octogénaire, à son arrivée, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le vieillard se fondait parfaitement dans ce décor misérable qui semblait appartenir à une autre époque, son époque.

-Non, c'est la première fois.

Le vieillard se leva et avec de petits pas lents mais réguliers, s'approcha de l'inconnu. Quand il fut assis à sa table, il le dévisagea sans gêne aucune. Ses iris bleus délavés par le temps et la rude vie de village dans ceux éteints de son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finit par répondre, les yeux dans le vide.

-Rien de particulier, je vais, je viens sans réels buts ?

Le vieillard le regarda perplexe, intrigué par les paroles de cet étrange étranger.

-Tu vois l'manoir du village ?

Jim racontait cette histoire sur le manoir Jedusor à qui voulait bien s'asseoir et l'écouter ; il n'avait vraiment jamais su pourquoi il faisait ça mais à cet instant, il comprit : cet homme était là pour ça. L'homme ne lui répondit pas mais l'attention qu'il lui porta suffit à Jim pour continuer.

-Certain affirme qu'à l'fnêtre du premier étage, une belle jeune femme attend depuis bin plus d'vingt balais.

L'homme à la cape sursauta et sentit son coeur s'emballer, était-ce elle ?

Le vieux Jim fut plus que surpris de voir le visage de l'homme en face de lui se décomposer puis rapidement reprendre constance. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut de voir l'inconnu se lever sans prononcer le moindre mot et sortir du bar. Il n'avait pas fini son histoire.

Déambulant dans les rues étroites et sombres du village de Little Hangleton, Adrien était tel un automate. Toutes ces années où il avait pensé à elle, Hermione comme il pouvait l'aimer. Les longues et tristes années n'avaient en rien estompé l'amour qu'il lui portait. Blessé au plus profond de son être depuis la mort de son aimé, il n'avait jamais réussi à rouvrir son coeur à une autre femme et avait passé ces vingt dernières années à voyager seul ; évitant tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la jeune femme mais c'était inutile, elle l'obsédait. Ressassant chaque minute de ce funeste jour, Adrien était persuadé d'avoir perdu sa seule famille ce jour-là, la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il marcha vers le manoir inquiétant qui surplombait le village. Il poussa les portes et les gonds grincèrent en résonnant dans la nuit. Quand il fut dans le hall, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui à son tour grinça, mécontent d'être dérangé dans son sommeil. Tout était recouvert de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Arrivé au-dessus des marches, il fut pris de sueurs froides mais n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant. Il traversa un long couloir et arriva enfin devant une porte, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était ici. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il poussa enfin la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand.

Dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, elle était là, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, les yeux plongés dans un vide abyssal. Sa silhouette était enveloppée d'un halo blanc et son corps transparent lui laissait voir la lune qui sublimait son éclat. Elle était si belle mais pourtant si triste. Pourquoi était-elle seule ici ? Adrien se rendit soudain compte du malheur de la jeune femme. Après sa mort, elle était restée là en espérant que Voldemort la rejoigne mais celui-ci l'attendait ailleurs ; il s'en était allé là où partent tous ceux qui acceptent leur mort. Chacun attendait l'autre dans deux endroits différents mais plus jamais ils ne se reverraient. Triste sort, énervant destin.

Adrien sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand elle tourna son regard vers lui. Ses yeux, même dénués de leur couleur, le firent frissonner, elle était enfin là ! Deux décennies d'errance pour enfin se retrouver devant elle ; elle lui avait tant manqué. La mort à ses côtés était préférable à cent vies sans elle.

Comme Hermione s'approchait de lui en un gracieux vol, Adrien tomba à genoux.

Dans la gazette du lendemain matin, Jim put lire qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avait été retrouvé mort dans une pièce du premier étage du manoir Jedusor.

_-FIN-_


End file.
